Como el día y la noche
by Luna Levoh
Summary: Una noche, en una discusión, Shuichi sale corriendo de casa, llorando por las duras palabras que Yuki le acaba de decir, pero, sufre un accidente muy fuerte que lo manda al hospital. Yuki está arrepentido, porque realmente ama a ese joven, sin embargo, cuando Shuichi despierta, no recuerda a nadie en absoluto. Ryuichi aprovechará esa oportunidad, hará todo para que Shuichi lo ame.
1. Lágrimas

\- Estoy muy cansado, la gira acabó con mis últimas reservas de energía – dijo Shuichi Shindou mientras caminaba lentamente al departamento. Había tenido la esperanza de que Hiro lo llevase a casa, pero, al ver a Ayaka tan feliz por recibirlo al bajar del avión, habiéndole preparado un enorme cartel de bienvenida después de la gira de dos semanas, no había tenido corazón para interrumpir aquel hermoso encuentro. Shuichi ya sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas, pero, había buscado con la mirada entre el mar de gente a cierto rubio, Yuki nunca iba a recogerlo después de las giras, pero, Shuichi nunca perdía las esperanzas de verlo en el aeropuerto. Así que, después de firmar algunos autógrafos, se escabulló por entre la gente y se puso los lentes oscuros para evitar que lo siguieran. A pesar que Suguro se ofreció en acercarlo a casa en su nuevo auto, Shuichi declinó la oferta porque no se sentía con muchos ánimos de charlar con nadie, prefería caminar hasta el departamento.

Las calles estaban tranquilas, era domingo y no había mucha gente en el exterior. Shuichi tendría un mes de vacaciones y planeaba pasarlo con Yuki, tenía muchos planes para ir a varios lugares con él, quizás podrían viajar juntos a algún lugar en especial. Sabía que Yuki también tendría un descanso por aquellos días, por lo que se sentía animado a pesar de todo. Esperaba al menos poder cenar con él, por eso apresuró el paso porque anhelaba verlo después de esas dos semanas de trabajo.

Cuando Shuichi llegó al departamento, encontró todas las luces apagadas. Al principio creyó que Yuki se habría quedado dormido por haber estado trabajando hasta tarde, pero, al encender las luces y buscarlo por todos lados, se dio cuenta que el rubio no estaba en casa. Por un minuto, creyó que tal vez lo habría ido a buscar al aeropuerto, pero, descartó rápidamente esa opción cuando notó que el traje que Yuki solía usar para reuniones importantes no estaba en su armario. Shuichi respiró profundamente, sabía que Yuki era un escritor reconocido y solía tener reuniones a menudo, pero, se sintió algo contrariado porque en su última llamada él no le mencionó nada acerca de una reunión. Intentando pensar en otras cosas, Shuichi se dio un largo baño y luego fue a buscar algo para comer en la cocina, lo único que pudo encontrar fue leche y cereales, los cuales se sirvió en un tazón con la intención de ver la televisión hasta que Yuki regresara. Pero, después de dos largas horas y a punto de ser las once de la noche, Shuichi no había podido tocar nada del tazón con cereales. En esos momentos, se estaba quedando dormido sobre el sofá, cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose y vio a Yuki entrando con una cara aburrida.

\- Así que ya volviste – dijo secamente al darse cuenta de su presencia.

\- Sí, pero, tengo vacaciones por todo un mes…

\- Que bueno…

\- Esperaba cenar contigo, te he extrañado mucho Yuki… ¿tuviste reunión de última hora?

\- No, esto estaba planeado desde hace una semana.

\- Ya veo…

\- Estoy muy cansado, voy a darme una ducha y a dormir…

\- Yuki, pensé que podríamos hacer algo estos días, sé que tienes tiempo libre y yo también, tal vez, podríamos viajar… ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Estás loco? No puedo estar paseando por ahí, tengo que adelantar los escritos – dijo Yuki mirándolo como si hubiera dicho algo sin sentido.

\- Pero, Yuki… te he extrañado mucho, ¿no podríamos irnos unos días al menos? Por favor – dijo Shuichi levantándose y tratando de acercarse a él.

\- No gracias, no vengas con tus melosidades ahora. No tengo humor para eso.

\- Yuki por favor…

\- ¿Puedes dejar de decir tonterías?, ¿qué te pasó en ese viaje? Has venido más insoportable que nunca – dijo Yuki tirando el saco al sofá y aflojándose la corbata de malas maneras.

Shuichi se quedó parado en medio de la sala, Yuki solía regresar de mal humor después de las reuniones con la editorial, pero al final ambos terminaban arreglándose y Yuki terminaba llevando a Shuichi a la cama. Por eso, Shuichi trató de hacer lo que siempre hacía, y se acercó a Yuki para abrazarlo por la espalda. Pensaba disculparse y hablar del viaje más adelante, pero ya no presionaría a Yuki al menos por esa noche, no obstante, el rubio reaccionó de mala manera y le dio tal empujón que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio.

\- ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! ¿¡Qué carajos te pasa!?

\- Yo… solo quería…

\- ¡Eres insoportable!, ¡debí aceptar esa copa de whisky cuando pude!, al menos esa mujer se veía madura y libre de estas tonterías.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué mujer? – dijo Shuichi poniéndose pálido de repente.

\- Pues… una mujer hermosa que conocí en la reunión, quería que me quedase con ella, quizás debí hacerle caso, ¿no crees?

\- Yu… Yuki ¿qué estás diciendo? No te he visto en dos semanas, sabía que no irías por mí al aeropuerto pero, no me dijiste nada de esa reunión. Encima me estás hablando de una mujer como si nada… ¿acaso estas aburrido de mí?

\- No seas exagerado, ya, dejemos esto así, quiero ir a descansar.

\- ¡Yuki!

\- ¿Qué quieres escuchar? Pues sí, me aburres, estoy harto de tus quejidos, de tus berrinches, ya no eres un mocoso, pero sigues con tus estúpidas melosidades. ¿Acaso pregunto qué haces en tus giras?, sé que tienes muchos fans y varios son hombres, no me sorprendería que tú hayas sido más "amable" con algunos.

\- Yuki… estás insinuando que te he sido infiel. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – dijo Shuichi sintiendo como gruesas lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. – Yo solo tenía la esperanza de verte en el aeropuerto, te he echado tanto de menos… a pesar de eso, sabía que no irías por mí, pero, quería cenar contigo… no estoy en contra de tus reuniones, sabes que apoyo tu trabajo más que nadie, pero, si quedaron hace una semana me hubiera gustado que me avisaras, solo para saber… y encima, me hablas de una mujer… ¿por qué me hablas así?, yo solo quería verte Yuki.

\- Déjate de dramas, ¿para eso regresaste?, por mí te puedes ir de gira un año si quieres. Me harías un gran favor y…

Pero, Yuki no terminó de hablar, porque en esos momentos Shuichi abrió la puerta y salió corriendo a la calle, el corazón le dolía demasiado, Yuki siempre lo fastidiaba pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya. El joven de cabello rosa corrió tan rápido como pudo, las lágrimas le nublaban la visión, realmente, amaba a Yuki Eiri, lo amaba más que a nadie en ese mundo, pero, si tan solo él fuese más amable, solo pedía eso, ni siquiera pedía que fuese cariñoso o como todas las parejas comunes, solo deseaba que sus palabras no fueran tan crueles. Shuichi sabía que él jamás lo seguiría, por un momento, disminuyó el ritmo y minutos después empezó a caminar, la idea era tranquilizarse y volver al departamento cuando estuviera más calmado.

Pero, algo sucedió… algo inesperado.

En esos instantes, Shuichi pudo ver el auto de Yuki muy cerca y luego lo vio descender del vehículo para mirarlo fijamente. En otro momento, hubiera estado muy feliz de que Yuki lo siguiera, pero, recordaba cada palabra que el rubio le había dicho. Si el desaparecía un año en una gira, de seguro Yuki estaría muy feliz…

Si él desapareciera…

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo…

En todo ese tiempo, nunca había querido alejarse de Yuki, siempre había soñado tener una vida tranquila junto a él. Pero, sus lágrimas volvieron a mojar sus mejillas, ¿hasta cuándo las cosas seguirían así?, ¿acaso Yuki lo amaba? ¿Acaso alguna vez había sentido algo por él? Shuichi sabía que Yuki estaba esperando que él se acercara al auto, y las cosas terminarían como siempre, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pese a que le hubiera gustado regresar con él, sus piernas habían tomado el control y poco a poco empezó a retroceder. Iba a echar a correr nuevamente para llegar a casa de Hiro y refugiarse con él, pero, lo último que recordó ver fue aquella mirada fija y penetrante de Yuki viéndolo a la distancia, luego de eso, solo sintió un golpe tan violento y brusco que todo fue oscuridad después.

Conitnuará…


	2. Recuerdos perdidos

Yuki estaba parado en un rincón mientras veía como todos los amigos de Shuichi estaban reunidos en la sala de espera. Algunos iban y venían, trayendo café para los demás, otros salían un rato a tomar aire, y los demás permanecían sentados sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. La familia del cantante se encontraba viviendo en el extranjero y hasta ese momento, nadie había tenido el valor de contactarse con ellos para decirles la terrible noticia. Shuichi había sido arroyado por un adolescente ebrio, lo había empujado con tanta fuerza con el auto, que su cabeza había impactado directamente contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente. Yuki había sido testigo de toda aquella escena, las imágenes estaban repitiéndose una y otra vez en su memoria, por ello se encontraba tan ausente. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, si tan solo lo hubiera obligado a regresar apenas lo vio, si tan solo hubiera evitado que saliera del departamento, si tan solo… si tan solo, hubiese dejado la frialdad y el cansancio de lado y le hubiera dado un abrazo de bienvenida. Sabía que Shuichi habría sido feliz con ese detalle, un solo abrazo, un beso, unas palabras que le dieran a entender cuánto lo había extrañado esas dos semanas, por eso, Yuki se había refugiado en sus escritos, porque no soportaba el silencio que había cuando el cantante no estaba rondando por los alrededores, a pesar que le dijera muchas veces, que solo lo molestaba o estresaba. Y ahora, le era imposible aceptar el hecho que Shuichi estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida o la muerte. Yuki tuvo que tomarse algunos calmantes después de llamar a una ambulancia, todo lo demás, había pasado como una película bizarra, había sido tan rápido que de repente, se había encontrado en el hospital con todos los amigos de Shuichi, que habían ido inmediatamente al hospital apenas Yuki les informó de la noticia, ni siquiera sabía cómo los había contactado, robóticamente, había marcado los números desde el celular del joven.

En la sala se encontraban Hiro, Ayaka, Suguro, Mika, Tohma y Mister K, a quienes no les había importado la hora y habían ido lo más pronto posible al hospital. En el caso de Tohma y Mika, estaban ahí para apoyar más a Yuki, pero, él no había dicho absolutamente nada, permanecía en aquel rincón, en shock, extrañamente tranquilo a causa de los calmantes que había tomado. El doctor no había aparecido hasta ese momento, y todos estaban nerviosos o ansiosos por tener noticias sobre el joven. En esos instantes, llegó Ryuichi Sakuma, y fue ahí cuando Yuki reaccionó y avanzó con paso amenazante ante él, sabía muy bien que él estaba enamorado de Shuichi hace mucho tiempo, y nunca se le hubiera ocurrido llamarlo, pero, sabía que alguno de los presentes había tenido que avisarle. Yuki estaba a punto de botarlo a patadas, pero, el doctor apareció y todos se pusieron de pie ante su llegada.

\- ¿Cómo esta Shuichi, doctor? – pregunto Ryuichi sin importarle la expresión molesta de Yuki.

\- El paciente Shindou ha sufrido una fuerte conmoción cerebral, el golpe afectó mucho la parte trasera del cráneo, pero, él está fuera de peligro milagrosamente, solo debemos esperar que despierte para completar los estudios y terminar de revisarlo. El joven Shindou ha tenido mucha suerte, pero, deberán tener paciencia hasta que despierte. – dijo el doctor mientras revisaba unas hojas que llevaba.

\- ¿Cuándo despierte estará bien?, ¿podré llevármelo? – dijo Yuki, hablando por primera vez.

\- No, cuando despierte debemos hacerle otras pruebas, no le daremos el alta hasta asegurarnos que todo esté bien, además, el paciente Shindou tiene moretones en brazos y piernas, si bien está fuera de peligro, está muy delicado en estos momentos.

\- ¡Qué pregunta más idiota haces! – dijo Ryuichi de repente – Es obvio que el pobre de Shuichi tendrá que estar en el hospital un tiempo.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí – respondió Yuki con voz tranquila pero sin cambiar de expresión.

\- ¡Es por tu culpa que él está en ese estado! ¡Quiero escuchar que lo niegues frente a todos!, ¿¡Por qué no dices nada!? ¡De seguro otra vez lo ofendiste e insultaste y por eso él estaba en la calle! ¡Para huir de ti!

\- Ryuichi, tranquilízate… fue un accidente y el culpable ya está con la policía – dijo Tohma, levantándose para tratar de tranquilizar a Ryuichi y evitar una pelea en plena recepción del hospital. Yuki lucía muy afectado, pero, ante lo dicho por el cantante no había dicho nada. Tohma deseaba consolar a Yuki, pero, se lo encargó a Mika, porque él era el único que podía con el carácter de Ryuichi.

\- Hermano, siéntate por favor – dijo Mika sujetándolo del brazo y llevándolo a los asientos. – nos quedaremos contigo toda la noche si es necesario.

\- Ese idiota… no quiero que esté aquí – dijo Yuki con voz baja, sin dejar de mirarlo con fastidio a la distancia.

\- Él es amigo de Shuichi, además estamos en un hospital, no puedes botarlo de aquí. Mmm, ¿lo has hecho no?, ¿has vuelto a tomar calmantes? Estás demasiado tranquilo para la situación.

\- Eso no te importa…

Mika lo miró fijamente, pero, no le volvió a decir nada, sabía muy bien el trauma que Yuki había sufrido de niño, y había sido gracias a Shuichi que se había abierto un poco a los demás y había cambiado su trato con otras personas. Mika quería reconfortar a su hermano, pero, sabía que ninguna palabra ayudaría en esos momentos. Solo se sentó a su lado, en silencio, mientras veía como Tohma se llevaba al lado opuesto de la sala a Ryuichi, que parecía haberse calmado también.

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese congelado, las horas pasaban lentamente y después de un tiempo, se vio a Suguro durmiendo en el sofá y a Sayaka luchando por no cerrar los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Hiro. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Yuki estaba apoyado contra el codo sobre el sofá, tomando su tercera taza de café al no poder fumar. De rato en rato veía a Ryuichi a lo lejos, quién estaba hablando con Mr. K, tan despierto como si no hubieran pasado tantas horas, esto lo atribuía a que por sus giras estaba acostumbrado a amanecerse cuando quisiera. Yuki cerró los ojos solo por unos minutos, minutos que le parecieron horas, y al abrirlos vio que el doctor se acercaba a ellos. Inmediatamente, el rubio se puso de pie y se acercó al hombre, que lucía más cansado que todos ellos juntos.

\- El paciente Shindou está despierto, reaccionó hace quince minutos y al parecer se encuentra estable por el momento. Le estamos haciendo algunas pruebas, pero, pueden pasar de dos en dos a verlo. Solo les pido que estén tranquilos, el joven necesita todo el descanso del mundo y si los ve asustados o alguno se pone a llorar, le puede hacer daño. ¿Quiénes serán los primeros?

\- Iremos Eiri y yo – dijo Tohma inmediatamente – los demás pueden ir viendo con quien van a entrar si desean verlo.

Yuki avanzó con paso decidido delante de Tohma, se dirigió rápidamente hasta la habitación en donde estaba Shuichi y cuando abrió la puerta, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba del dolor. Shuichi tenía vendados brazos y piernas, estaba cubierto apenas con una delgada sábana y llevaba gruesas vendas en la cabeza. Pese a todo, el joven estaba despierto y se quedó mirándolos cuando entraron al cuarto. Lo primero que pensó Yuki, fue que Shuichi seguiría enfadado con él, pero, no le importó, el rubio se acercó y lo abrazó con suavidad, dando gracias mentales porque Shuichi hubiera reaccionado. Tohma se sentó sobre una silla al lado de la cama del joven, pero, notó algo extraño en la expresión del cantante, algo diferente, Shuichi no tenía fuerzas para nada, pero, mientras Yuki lo abrazaba, volteó el rostro lentamente hacia Tohma y le hizo una pregunta que dejó a ambos hombres en shock.

\- ¿Quién es él? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Yuki lo soltó en esos momentos, creyendo que había escuchado mal, pero la mirada asustada de Shuichi le decía todo. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una especie de venganza por haberlo tratado tan mal, pero, el escritor conocía muy bien a su amante, sabía que Shuichi jamás jugaría con un tema tan delicado como el accidente.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – volvió a preguntar el joven.

\- Shindou-san, ¿no recuerdas a Eiri?, ¿o a mí?

\- Por eso estoy preguntando ¿no?

\- Shuichi… soy yo, Yuki… ¿cómo es que no puedes recordarme? Vamos, has un esfuerzo, es imposible que me hayas olvidado, por favor…

\- No, no sé quién eres. No te acerques y no me vuelvas a tocar – dijo Shuichi empezando a ponerse nervioso y tratando de levantarse de la cama. - ¿¡Qué me sucede!?, ¿¡dónde estoy!? ¿¡Qué son todas estas vendas!?

\- ¡Por favor Shuichi!, ¡tienes que recordarme! – dijo Yuki haciendo que el joven solo se agitara más. La enfermera llegó al escuchar los quejidos de Shuichi y pidió que se retiraran para poder revisarlo, Yuki pudo ver cómo le administraba un calmante por medio de una inyección y el joven poco a poco iba empezó a relajar su respiración.

Tohma hizo que Yuki saliera de la habitación, pero, él se negó a abandonar el pasillo y alejarse de aquella puerta. Frustrado golpeó la pared y el doctor tuvo que intervenir para calmarlo. El hombre les explicó que Shuichi había perdido la memoria por el accidente tan fuerte que había tenido, una perdida que podría durar horas, días o años. Luego de eso, prohibió que más visitas entraran a la habitación hasta que hubiese hablado con Shuichi y explicado su situación, dándole a entender que había muchas personas que habían ido a verlo y estaban preocupados por él, que no tenía nada que temer. Shuichi lo miraba en silencio, el calmante había hecho efecto y podía escuchar claramente todo lo que el doctor decía, comprendiendo su situación pero sin evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. El doctor le explicó por lo que había pasado, y que en esas circunstancias era normal que hubiese perdido la memoria, pero, que no debía preocuparse porque en la sala de espera habían varias personas que estaban pendientes de él. A pesar de todo, Shuichi le rogó al doctor no dejar entrar a nadie más, la visita de Yuki lo había puesto muy nervioso, aunque él no tuviera la culpa por no saber nada de su condición, pero, había algo en los ojos de aquel hombre que hacía que sintiera cierto rechazo a su presencia.

El doctor no dudó en cumplir con los deseos de su paciente, y salió hacia la sala de espera para comunicarles la noticia a todos. Pero, no se dio cuenta que alguien se había escabullido hasta la habitación, aprovechando que tanto el doctor como la enfermera se encontraban con los demás. Shuichi sintió como alguien abría la puerta lentamente, por el calmante permaneció tranquilo, pero se preguntó quién sería aquel hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada curiosa que acababa de entrar. Ryuichi Sakuma había escuchado toda la conversación del pasillo, mientras Yuki y Tohma hablaban con el doctor, y aprovechando la situación, ahora se encontraba con el cantante, mostrándole una sonrisa amable para que no se asustara.

\- Hola, ¿puedo acercarme? – preguntó Ryuichi manteniendo aquella sonrisa amistosa.

\- ¿Eres uno de los que me vinieron a ver? Le dije al doctor que no deseaba que nadie entrara – dijo Shuichi débilmente.

\- Sí, soy tu amigo, pero, no tengas miedo, yo no voy a abrumarte ni presionarte como el idiota de Eiri…

\- ¿Eiri?

\- El hombre que entró hace un momento, se llama Yuki Eiri, sé que tiene un humor horrible pero estaba muy preocupado por ti.

\- Se enfadó porque no pude recordar quién es…

\- No te preocupes, él siempre es así. Ya te iremos contando todo, poco a poco, pero, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas reaccionado…

Ryuichi fue acercándose lentamente y logró sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama del joven. Shuichi parecía tranquilo, al menos la presencia de aquel hombre no lo intimidaba como la del tal Eiri. Ryuichi se mostró muy amable, comprensivo, sus palabras eran suaves, casi hipnotizantes, y al final, antes de que el doctor volviese y lo encontrase ahí, logró acariciar la mano de Shuichi y decirle que todo estaría bien, que podía contar con él para lo que quisiera. Shuichi le mostró una tímida sonrisa antes que el hombre saliera de la habitación. Ryuichi le había causado una muy buena impresión y lo había tranquilizado bastante, tanto, que pudo dormir después de que se fuera.

Continuará…


	3. Una oportunidad

Shuichi pasó un mes entero en el hospital mientras le iban haciendo pruebas y análisis, todo para asegurar que el cantante no tenía nada grave en el cerebro, pero, aún con las terapias y la ayuda psicológica, los recuerdos se negaban a regresar, Shuichi se había acostumbrado a su propio nombre pero, se sentía incómodo con la presencia de personas como Yuki y Tohma, todos los demás se habían ganado su confianza poco a poco, pero, al final llegó el día en que el joven sería dado de alta, día complicado porque Hiro estaba tratando de convencer a Yuki que lo mejor sería que Shuichi viviera con él por un tiempo, pero, Yuki no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, solo quería llevar a Shuichi al departamento, dónde estaba seguro que recuperaría sus recuerdos al estar en un ambiente conocido, además, todas sus cosas estaban ahí. Hiro no sabía qué hacer, él había sido la persona elegida para hablar con la familia de Shuichi, quienes al principio estaban dispuestos a dejar todo y volver a Japón para cuidarlo, pero, después de largas conversaciones y otras breves con el mismo Shuichi, notaron que se encontraba físicamente mejor, pero no podían hacer nada con su memoria aún estuvieran parados frente a él, claro que, esto no era impedimento para que todos los días su hermana hiciera video llamada con su madre, para hablar con él acerca de su niñez y tal vez, hacerle recordar algo. Fue el mismo Yuki quien le consiguió la mejor laptop que pudo, para que Shuichi pudiera tener las llamadas sin problemas. Pese a que él intentaba darle todas las comodidades posibles, no lograba que Shuichi confiara en él, no había forma de convencer al cantante que lo mejor era irse con aquel rubio de mirada penetrante al salir del hospital, hasta su hermana lo había sugerido en una video llamada, porque sabía lo mucho que Shuichi había amado al escritor.

\- No quiero ir con ese tipo – era lo único que decía Shuichi cuando Hiro le preguntaba a dónde quería ir cuando saliera del hospital. Si fuera por él, haría todo lo posible para llevar a Shuichi a su casa, pero, también era consciente que si el cantante recordaba algo, él desearía estar cerca de Yuki. Hiro estaba en un dilema, solo quería lo mejor para su amigo, pero no podía pelearse con Yuki Eiri tampoco, lo único que esperaba era que el rubio respetase la decisión del joven

Horas antes que Shuichi fuese dado de alta y cuando estaba sentado sobre la cama, vestido y listo para salir, llegaron Hiro, Suguro y Yuki, quienes al encontrarse en la puerta de la habitación, se notó la tensión en sus miradas. Yuki tomó la maleta del joven y sin decir nada la cogió, Hiro se adelantó y se cruzó en su camino.

\- Por favor, deberíamos preguntarle con quién quiere irse – dijo Hiro con voz baja y expresión seria.

\- Él estará bien conmigo, no le faltará nada y lo traeré a todas sus citas, si es eso lo que te preocupa – respondió secamente Yuki.

\- No es eso, sabes bien a lo que refiero, no puedes llevártelo a la fuerza, ¿acaso no ves que te tiene miedo?

\- Si quieres puedes visitarlo cuando quieras, pero, Shuichi se va conmigo – fue lo único que respondió Yuki y salió con la maleta de Shuichi para meterlo en su auto y luego regresar por el cantante.

Hiro se quedó parado en medio de la puerta, ya sabía que no llegaría a nada bueno con el escritor, lo único que le quedaba era convencer a Shuichi que Yuki lo cuidaría bien, pero el cantante frunció el ceño apenas su amigo se acercó a él.

\- Te dije que no quería irme con él… ¿acaso no importa lo que piense? – dijo Shuichi cruzando los brazos sin quitar la expresión de molestia de su rostro.

\- Eiri-san te cuidará bien, sé que no es lo que deseabas… pero, hay algo de lo que no te he hablado Shuichi. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en no tocar el tema, hasta que estuvieras más estable o pudieras recordar algo, pero, la verdad es que ese tipo es la persona con quien vives hace tiempo, él es a quien amas… y han pasado por muchas cosas.

\- ¿Yo vivo con un hombre?, ¿y con un hombre como él? – dijo Shuichi totalmente sorprendido.

\- Yuki Eiri puede tener un carácter muy especial, pero, te aseguro Shuichi que tú lo amas, siempre has estado de su parte y quizás él tenga razón, al estar en su casa podrías recordar las cosas con más facilidad. Si después de una semana no estás a gusto con él, te aseguro que haré todo por llevarte a vivir conmigo, ¿puedes intentarlo unos días?

\- No sé cómo terminé aquí, no sé por qué estaba en la calle en primer lugar, pero, si dices que siento amor por ese hombre, puedo tratar de pasar unos días con él… pero, Hiro, por favor, si no soporto vivir con él, ¿podré en verdad mudarme a tu casa? – dijo Shuichi mirándolo con una expresión triste pero resignada.

\- Claro que sí, porque sé que si le das una oportunidad a ese tipo y ve que no te sientes cómodo, ya no podrá oponerse a que te lleve conmigo.

\- Está bien, te daré una oportunidad… solo una semana, nada más.

\- Yo te llamaré, te visitaré todos los días si gustas, no te preocupes Shuichi, solo recuerda que no estás solo y tienes muchas personas que te queremos – dijo Hiro abrazándolo en esos momentos.

Yuki regresó cuando Hiro soltó a Shuichi, el joven se veía un poco más tranquilo y sin protestar se puso de pie con la intención de seguirlo. El cantante no estaba convencido de irse con él, pero, Hiro le daba confianza y si él le había dicho que intentara vivir con Yuki, entonces lo haría, ante la promesa de poder mudarse si era necesario. Shuichi se despidió de Hiro y Suguro, yendo detrás del escritor que se adelantaba como siempre para evitar esas melosas muestras de afecto, ambos entraron al elevador, Shuichi miró de reojo al rubio, sin poder negar que era realmente atractivo y llamativo, pero, sin poder creer que en su vida olvidada hubiera podido tener una relación con él. Hiro había prometido también, enviarle fotografías de los conciertos y del grupo, y algunas pocas que tenía de Yuki y su amigo juntos, todo para hacerle recordar algo, aun fuese lo más mínimo. Shuichi suspiró cuando salieron del elevador, pero no dijo nada, siguió a Yuki en completo silencio y subió al auto.

\- ¿Quieres cenar algo en especial? – dijo Yuki tratando de ser amable.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Pero, debes comer algo porque tienes pastillas para tomar después, te pueden dañar el estómago.

\- Entonces compra lo que quieras – respondió secamente Shuichi.

Yuki salió del hospital, dándose cuenta que no sería nada fácil volver a ganarse la confianza del joven, y no podía culparlo, aún no hubiese perdido la memoria, sabía que Shuichi estaría enfadado con él, por haberlo tratado fríamente antes de que todo pasara. Yuki intentó calmarse, no quería forzarlo a nada y menos incomodarlo, lo único que quería era cuidar a Shuichi y demostrarle que detrás de aquella mirada fría, había alguien que realmente lo amaba, porque esa era la verdad, Yuki amaba a Shuichi, pero, jamás se lo había dicho, jamás lo había tratado como en verdad lo merecía, siempre había dado las cosas por sentado, pensando que Shuichi lo seguiría ciegamente a donde fuese, y ahora que lo sentía tan lejano, se daba cuenta de todo lo que debió haber soportarlo el cantante ante su modo de actuar.

Al menos el primer paso estaba dado, Shuichi estaba en su auto y no había puesto resistencia para irse con él, aunque sabía que esto se debía a las palabras de su amigo, a Yuki no le hacía ninguna gracia el tener que soportar la presencia de Hiro en el departamento, pero, lo haría por Shuichi. Ambos fueron por comida rápida y Yuki pidió una hamburguesa para el joven, que le entregaron en una bolsa de papel con un refresco de cola. Shuichi le agradeció con voz baja, se notaba cansado, y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido sobre el asiento, Yuki aprovechó para acariciarle los cabellos suavemente.

\- Sí que he sido muy malo contigo ¿no?, lo siento… soy una bestia para expresar lo que siento a pesar del tiempo. ¿Podrás perdonarme? – dijo Yuki entre susurros. En esos instantes, al estar detenido por el semáforo, Shuichi se movió para acomodarse, Yuki temía haberlo despertado, pero, se quedó sorprendido cuando el cantante se acercó a él y se apoyó contra su hombro, fueron solo unos segundos, porque el cinturón de seguridad no permitía que mantuviera esa posición por mucho tiempo, pero, esos segundos fueron valiosos para Yuki, valiosos porque el escritor estaba seguro que Shuichi lo recordaría pronto, estaba convencido que unos días en el departamento harían que el joven recuperase su vida. Yuki estaba dispuesto a cambiar, a tratarlo mejor, las cosas serían muy diferentes de ahora en adelante, y más, cuando había estado muy cerca de perderlo. Yuki le pasó otra mano por las mejillas, acariciándolas apenas para no despertarlo, solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes, cuando Shuichi gritaba a los cuatro vientos su amor por él, pero, definitivamente, su comportamiento con el joven sería distinto, Yuki pondría todo de su parte para que Shuichi se sintiera a gusto con él, y aun tardase en recordarlo, haría que el joven quisiera quedarse a su lado.

Lo que no sabía Yuki, era que en otro lugar, una persona estaba dispuesta a hacer exactamente lo mismo y hacer todo lo posible por ganarse el amor de Shuichi. Ryuichi estaba armando un plan, algo que haría que Shuichi lo eligiera a él al final.

Continuará…


	4. Tan solo una mirada

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Shuichi aún no se despertaba, no podía culparlo porque el día anterior había sido muy movido, el joven había pasado por muchas cosas y era obvio que se encontrase cansado. Por el momento, era mejor que Shuichi descansara todo lo posible, pero, debía despertarlo antes de las diez para que tomase su medicamento, además, Yuki tenía que salir a las diez y media por una reunión en la editorial, en donde publicaba sus novelas. El escritor había tratado de cambiar las fechas, no le agradaba la idea de dejar a Shuichi solo, temía que huyera, porque no había tenido tiempo suficiente para ganarse un poquito de su confianza. Por un momento, pensó en dejar la puerta principal con llave, pero, sabía que si el joven descubría esto, solo lo detestaría más, así que, sacando confianza de donde no la tenía, es más, inventándosela, cumplió con el horario del medicamento de Shuichi y lo dejó desayunando en el comedor, le indicó que no tardaría más de dos horas y si deseaba salir, podrían ir a pasear cuando regresara. Yuki tuvo que recalcar la palabra "pasear", para que Shuichi no se sintiera un prisionero en el departamento, es más, agregó que no le recomendaba salir solo, por temor a que se perdiera, ya que no recordaba las calles y menos, como regresar a la casa. Esto pareció tranquilizar a Shuichi, quien después de desayunar fue a la sala para ver la televisión.

Yuki acababa de salir, y estando a solas en aquel departamento, se sintió algo extraño pero no le disgustaba de todo, se sentía muy cómodo en el sofá y pronto cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido hasta que escuchó el timbre de la puerta, el joven se despertó y se quedó sentado por algunos segundos sobre el sofá, dudando si debía atender la puerta o no. El timbre volvió a sonar, al final Shuichi fue a atender pensando que podría tratarse de su amigo Hiro, pero, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un hombre de sonrisa amable, que traía una canasta repleta de varias cosas. Shuichi lo reconoció inmediatamente y por ello le permitió pasar, así fue como Ryuichi Sakuma dio el primer paso para llevar a cabo su plan. El hombre se mostró muy cordial y alegre con él, ambos hablaron de varias cosas que no tenían que ver con la pérdida de sus recuerdos, temas como música, libros, películas, comidas que debía probar y lugares que le gustaría que conociera cuando se sintiera mejor. Shuichi estaba cómodo con la presencia de Ryuichi, el cantante mayor sabía muy bien que Yuki se encontraba en una reunión en su editorial por algunas llamadas que había realizado, por ello, había decidido presentarse aquella mañana y hacerle compañía a Shuichi mientras seguía ganándose su confianza.

\- No pensé que él dejaría la puerta sin seguro – dijo de repente Ryuichi como si fuera cualquier comentario.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No, no es nada, no me hagas caso.

\- ¿Sakuma-san cree que él hubiera sido capaz de encerrarme aquí? – dijo Shuichi preocupado.

\- Yo no digo nada, esas cosas solo las sabes tú, cuando recuperes la memoria sabrás si lo que digo es cierto o no.

\- ¡Pero, esa respuesta es muy ambigua! Ese hombre me da escalofríos, pero, no negaré que me ha tratado muy bien desde que me trajo a su casa.

\- Es lo mínimo que puede hacer Shuichi, él siempre ha sido muy duro contigo… pero, sé que lo amas, ahí en el fondo está ese amor escondido y cuando recuerdes todo, las cosas serán como antes – dijo Ryuichi teniendo mucho cuidado de no hablar mal de Yuki, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Suficiente era implantar pequeñas ideas negativas en la mente de Shuichi, además, no estaba mintiendo, solo quería que el cantante se pegara más a él, y si recuperaba sus recuerdos, se diera cuenta que le convenía estar más a su lado que viviendo con el malhumorado de Yuki Eiri.

\- Por cierto, muchas gracias por la canasta que me trajiste, ¿la puedo abrir ahora?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- Ohh… tiene tantas cosas, no debiste molestarte – dijo Shuichi al ver la cantidad de dulces, revistas, películas, juegos de mesa, y otros productos que sabía que le gustarían al joven.

\- Es para que no te sientas aburrido, además, vendré cuando quieras, tienes mi número en tu celular, solo tienes que marcarme y estaré aquí pronto – dijo Ryuichi con una sonrisa cómplice – lo único que me gustaría es no encontrarme con Eiri-san, a él no le agrada mucho mi presencia.

\- Si se supone que vivo aquí, debería traer a las personas que quiera ¿no?

\- Es un poco complicado si hablamos de Eiri-san… es más, te agradecería que no mencionaras que estuve aquí, ¿puedes guardar la canasta en tu habitación?, me harías un gran favor porque no quiero problemas. Además, me escapé de los ensayos para poder visitarte.

\- Oh, no hay problema – dijo Shuichi encontrándole lógica al pedido de Ryuichi.

Ryuichi permaneció una media hora más y luego se marchó, Shuichi se encontraba guardando la canasta debajo de su cama, cuando recibió una llamada de Hiro. El joven se apresuró para abrirle la puerta y dejarlo entrar, sabía que con Hiro no había ningún problema, al menos eso le había dicho Ryuichi antes de irse.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Shuichi?, ¿pudiste dormir bien? – dijo Hiro con una expresión preocupada.

\- Todo está bien, es más, he estado solo durante unas horas, ese sujeto… salió por una reunión o algo así.

\- Pensé que Yuki no saldría del departamento, tanto que dijo que te cuidaría y se atreve a dejarla solo el primer día – Hiro frunció el ceño.

\- No te preocupes, la he pasado descansando y mirando televisión. Por cierto, tengo muchos juegos de mesa o películas, podemos hacer algo si gustas.

\- Sí, mi intención es distraerte y acompañarte, al menos hasta que Yuki regrese.

\- ¡Genial! Entonces traeré algunas películas y me dirás cuál quieres que ponga en el reproductor.

Hiro se sintió aliviado al ver el comportamiento tranquilo de Shuichi. Había esperado encontrarlo nervioso, molesto o incómodo por haber sido llevado al departamento casi a la fuerza. Al parecer, Yuki estaba cumplimiento su palabra y no había forzado al cantante para nada, había respetado su privacidad al dejarlo dormir en su propia habitación, y eso lo tranquilizaba. Shuichi regresó de la habitación cargado de varias películas y entre ambos eligieron una de comedia, Hiro sabía que esa película era una de las favoritas de su amigo, pero, no dijo nada por tener la esperanza que pudiera recordar algunas escenas. Hiro se encargó de hacer las palomitas, mientras Shuichi buscaba refrescos en el enorme refrigerador que había en la cocina, al final encontró algunas botellas de bebidas de cola y las sacó rápidamente. Hubiera deseado probar las cervezas que Yuki tenía al fondo del refrigerador, pero, sabía que no podía mezclar alcohol con los medicamentos que debía tomar. Así que, resignándose a pasar una tarde tranquila, ayudó a Hiro a llevar las cosas a la mesa de la sala y ambos se pusieron a ver la película. Shuichi reía a carcajadas muchas veces, para él era la primera vez que veía aquella película y Hiro, aunque decepcionado al no haber logrado nada, estaba alegre al ver a su amigo tan animado. Su buen humor no cambió en absoluto cuando llegó Yuki y los encontró en la sala, el escritor solo se acercó a la refrigeradora, tomó una lata de cerveza y se fue a su oficina. La presencia de Hiro era la única que estaba dispuesto a tolerar, así que prefirió encerrarse en su despacho y concentrarse en su trabajo, sabiendo muy bien que con Hiro no había peligro alguno de que sucediese algo malo.

\- Estoy sorprendido, no pensé que Eiri-san actuara de esa manera – dijo Hiro sin poder contener aquellas palabras, había imaginado que apenas llegase el escritor, él tendría que marcharse.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad que él me trataba mal? – preguntó de repente Shuichi.

\- No quiero influir en tus decisiones Shuichi, por eso, prefiero no hablar nada acerca de Eiri-san, prefiero que tú mismo veas su comportamiento y saques tus propias conclusiones. Al final de la semana me dirás si quieres quedarte aquí, o prefieres venir conmigo.

\- Quisiera irme contigo ahora mismo Hiro… pero, cumpliré con mi promesa de estar aquí una semana, solo porque él me está tratando bien… al menos por ahora.

\- Tú no te preocupes de nada Shuichi, lo importante es que descanses todo lo posible ¿sí? Ya verás cómo tus recuerdos regresarán poco a poco – dijo Hiro sonriéndole mientras cogía un buen puñado de palomitas de maíz.

\- Me gustaría que te quedaras esta noche, este departamento me parece tan grande para dos personas, además… tengo miedo que él intente acercarse a mí – dijo Shuichi bajando la voz al decir lo último.

\- No puedo esta noche Shuichi, le prometí a Ayaka llevarla a cenar, pero, lo haré en otra ocasión ¿sí? – dijo Hiro mintiendo, había tenido que hacerlo porque sabía que a Yuki no le haría ninguna gracia que él pasara la noche en su casa, al menos, debía hablar con él antes de aceptar la invitación de Shuichi. Y como el rubio estaba portándose bien con su amigo, estaba dispuesto a hacer bien las cosas y no imponer su presencia.

Horas más tarde, Hiro se marchó y le prometió a Shuichi que pronto volvería de visita, pero, apenas su amigo se fue, Yuki salió de su habitación con expresión aburrida, se sentó sobre el sofá y empezó a cambiar los canales en la televisión. Shuichi sintió cierta tensión, pero, si huía a su habitación jamás podría llegar a conocer a aquel tipo, por eso, respiró profundamente para calmar los latidos de su corazón y se sentó a su lado sin saber qué decir. Felizmente, fue Yuki quien rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué se te antoja para cenar? – preguntó tranquilamente.

\- Yo… he estado comiendo palomitas…

\- Pero, eso no es una comida de verdad, debes comer algo más consistente para que los medicamentos no te arruinen el estómago.

\- Descuida, estoy bien así, además, ha quedado un poco de palomitas en la cocina, voy a traerlo y con eso estaré satisfecho – dijo Shuichi levantándose demasiado rápido y tropezando con la alfombra. Se hubiera golpeado si Yuki no reaccionaba a tiempo y lo sujetó con sus brazos, Shuichi levantó la mirada lentamente, se encontró con aquellos ojos penetrantes y hermosos del escritor, y se quedó perdido en ellos durante varios segundos. Yuki deseaba mantenerlo entre sus brazos más tiempo, deseaba tocarlo, besarlo, y sin poder evitarlo, acarició la mejilla del joven, suavemente, su expresión cambió, Shuichi pudo ver por unos breves segundos una mirada cálida y amorosa, pero, en esos instantes, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación lo más pronto posible.

Su corazón palpitaba rápido y fuerte, se sentía agitado, y no se trataba de miedo… aquel momento había sido diferente, tal vez… ¿especial? Shuichi respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de calmarse, Yuki no lo siguió, cosa que agradeció mentalmente. Ryuichi le había dicho algunas cosas acerca del carácter de Yuki, y Hiro se negaba a hablar de él, ¿cuál sería la verdad?, ojalá pudiera recordar algo, ojalá pudiera saber lo que pasó aquella noche del accidente. Pero, lo que no le dolía era la cabeza sino el corazón, se llevó una mano al pecho en un intento de tranquilizarse, pero, aquella mirada se había quedado grabada en su memoria, aquella mirada amorosa y cálida. Shuichi se sentía muy confundido, solo rogaba poder recordar algo, aunque sea algo pequeño sobre aquel misterioso hombre.

Continuará…


	5. Descubrimientos

Solo faltaba un día para que se cumpliera una semana desde que Shuichi salió del hospital y fue al departamento de aquel escritor con mirada penetrante. En todos esos días, Yuki no había intentado hacer nada "raro" ni algo que pudiera incomodarlo. Shuichi sabía muy bien, gracias a sus amigos, que Yuki y él tenían una relación amorosa de tiempo, al principio se sorprendió de ello, pero lo que más le chocó fue saber el tipo de persona que era Yuki Eiri y conocer la opinión que todos tenían de él. Shuichi no tenía problemas en aceptar una relación homosexual, porque muy dentro de él, en el inconsciente, todo eso era muy normal. Pero, lo que no podía aceptar ni comprender, era haberse enamorado de una persona con el corazón tan frío como el hielo y con el ego por las nubes. Se preguntaba que habría visto su antiguo "yo" en aquel hombre para llegar a convivir con él durante tanto tiempo. En la segunda visita que tuvo de Sakuma Ryuichi, este no evitó soltar más cosas negativas del escritor, siguiendo su plan para que Shuichi lo terminara detestando, si bien las cosas que le había contado eran ciertas, lo había exagerado por triplicado más o menos, para asustar al joven. Shuichi se había quedado pensativo después de esa última visita, si bien Yuki lo atemorizaba, sentía que no sería justo sacar una conclusión tan rápida de él, después de todo en aquellos días no le había faltado nada ni tampoco había intentado forzarlo a nada. Pero, estaba inseguro, Hiro le había prometido que lo llevaría a su casa si no lograba adaptarse esa semana, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el rubio ante aquella noticia, porque hasta el momento, Shuichi estaba decidido a marcharse con Hiro.

\- ¿Necesitas algo en especial? – dijo Yuki mientras desayunaban aquella mañana. El escritor ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, solo estaba leyendo el diario mientras terminaba su taza de café.

\- No…

\- Recuerda que tienes una cita con el doctor la próxima semana, será el martes y te llevaré a eso de las cuatro.

\- Está bien.

\- Mmm… ¿hay algo que quieras pedirme o decirme? – preguntó Yuki sintiendo que el joven escondía algo, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que Shuichi tenía algo ahí, atorado en la garganta que no era capaz de decir. Espero unos minutos, pero Shuichi permaneció en silencio, así que decidió no presionarlo, al terminar su desayuno se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a salir. Esa se había vuelto casi una rutina en esos días, Yuki solía salir por varias horas solo para que Shuichi estuviera tranquilo y pudiera recuperar su memoria estando a solas, pensaba que el silencio podría ayudarle mucho y los recuerdos regresarían por sí solos. Pero, Shuichi tenía dos sentimientos encontrados, que chocaban entre sí, sentía alivio cuando Yuki se marchaba, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía una sensación muy extraña y confusa, sensación que si tuviera que ponerle un nombre sería "soledad".

Pese a todo, Shuichi no cambiaba su elección de marcharse con Hiro, al menos por un tiempo hasta que pudiera conocer más a Yuki, no tenía la intención de alejarse de él por completo, pero, al estar saliendo con el escritor, sentía que quería empezar de cero, tener sus propias impresiones sobre él y saber cómo llegó a enamorarse. Shuichi tenía muchas preguntas que solo él podía responder con el tiempo, confiaba en que el rubio no se opusiera a que se fuera con Hiro, así que se dirigió a su habitación para preparar su mochila y llamar a su amigo, para decirle que al día siguiente pasara por él. Estaba a punto de llamar a Hiro, cuando en eso, sonó el timbre de la puerta y fue a atender, no se sorprendió al ver a Ryuichi, era su tercera visita en aquella semana y siempre le traía cosas divertidas para entretenerse y dulces deliciosos para comer.

\- Sakuma-san buenos días – dijo Shuichi sonriendo. El cantante le agradaba mucho, había sido muy amable con él desde que salió del hospital.

\- ¿Cómo estas mi Shu-chan? – dijo Ryuichi mientras entraba y se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá, para mostrarle las cosas que le había traído esta vez.

\- Estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Interrumpí algo? – dijo Ryuichi mirando disimuladamente a los alrededores para confirmar que Yuki no se encontraba en el departamento. El cantante sabía muy bien la rutina del escritor, por eso aprovechaba esas horas para ir a visitar a Shuichi.

\- Solo estaba preparando mis cosas para irme a casa de Hiro mañana…

\- Oh… ¡eso sí que es una sorpresa! ¿Entonces no te agradó vivir con Eiri? – dijo Ryuichi tratando de mantener un tono de voz calmando, pero sin poder evitar sonreír burlonamente.

\- No es eso, es que… siento que no estoy preparado para vivir con alguien con el cual se supone tengo una relación, prefiero vivir con un amigo.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo? Mi departamento es más grande que este y tengo una piscina privada, sé que nos divertiríamos mucho.

Shuichi se quedó en silencio, si bien le agradaba Sakuma-san, había algo que le impedía decirle que sí, y a pesar que le gustaba la idea, prefería irse con Hiro. Cuando estaba con Hiro se sentía tranquilo, sin presiones, sin tener esa sensación de tener que decir cosas que no quería, sentía que podría recuperarse más rápido con él a su cuidado. Pero, sabía que Ryuichi estaba esperando una respuesta y no quería lastimarlo. Al ver su indecisión, Ryuichi se adelantó a su respuesta.

\- Te propongo algo Shu-chan, quédate con Eiri tres días más y si después de eso, decides irte con tu amigo o quedarte en el departamento, no volveré a insistir, y no te preocupes, seguiré visitándote como de costumbre – dijo Ryuichi sonriéndole.

\- ¿Quedarme tres días más?

\- Solo te pido eso para que pienses en mi propuesta – dijo Ryuichi sujetando sus manos y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos – Por favor…

Sakuma sabía muy bien que había sido el primer amor de Shuichi, y estaba dispuesto a usar todo para que él lo eligiera antes que al escritor. Y se mostró tan amable y comprensivo, que Shuichi no tuvo elección y no pudo rechazar su pedido. No había estado en sus planes quedarse tres días más al cumplirse la semana, pero lo haría por Ryuichi, solo para que viese que sí le importaba y consideraba sus atenciones, aunque su decisión no cambiara. Pasado esos días le diría amablemente que no y hablaría con Yuki para comunicarle su decisión de marcharse a casa de su amigo.

\- Claro que sí, esperaré tres días y te diré mi decisión – dijo Shuichi con el tono de voz más tranquilo que pudo sacar.

Ryuichi se quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta, y cuando se marchó, Shuichi regresó a su habitación y siguió buscando sus objetos personales para guardarlos en la mochila, mochila que guardaría por tres días hasta que se marchara con Hiro. De repente, al buscar en la parte superior de un armario mientras se ponía de puntitas, tocó algo que parecía un cuaderno, Shuichi hizo un esfuerzo por estirarse más y logró sacar aquel objeto, dándose cuenta que era un pequeño álbum de fotos. Shuichi se llevó el álbum y se sentó en la cama, y al abrirlo se quedó sorprendido por las fotos y las cosas escritas que había debajo de cada imagen.

\- Yo… ¿yo escribí esto?

Shuichi se quedó sorprendido al ver varias fotos en donde salía con Yuki y por las cosas que había escrito al pie de cada una de ellas. Los escritos eran positivos, alegres y demasiado llenos de amor, tanto que se sintió aturdido. No pudo evitar cerrar el álbum de golpe mientras sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, aquellas fotos… aquellos escritos… ¿qué era todo eso? En aquellas palabras no había ni pizca de todo lo que le habían dicho acerca de Yuki, si no, sus propias impresiones y deseos. Shuichi respiró profundamente, sin saber qué hacía se aferró a aquel álbum y lo mantuvo entre sus brazos por mucho tiempo.

Continuará…


	6. Cita

Shuichi durmió abrazado a aquel álbum de fotos, había permanecido despierto hasta la madrugada mirando las fotos una y otra vez, dándose cuenta que varias de esas fotos habían sido tomadas por su amigo Hiro a escondidas tal vez, o por él mismo, cuando Yuki estaba distraído. Era un álbum que había guardado en secreto, fuera de la vista del escritor, en donde se podía ver la realidad de las cosas y mostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos. Al pie de cada foto había una pequeña anotación que hicieron que Shuichi tuviera muchos sentimientos encontrados y chocando uno contra otro. Cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse que el álbum permaneciera oculto en el fondo de su mochila, y luego se quedó sentado sobre la cama por largo tiempo, aquel era el último día para decidir si permanecía en el departamento o se marchaba con Hiro o Sakuma-san. Shuichi no sabía que pensar y peor, cuál sería su decisión, aquellas fotos lo habían cambiado todo de la noche a la mañana literalmente. Se sentía estresado, ansioso, su corazón palpitaba rápido porque tendría que dar una respuesta y no sabía que haría, al ver la hora en el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las diez de la mañana, se había quedado dormido por estar pendiente al álbum. De repente, escuchó el timbre a lo lejos, pensó que Yuki atendería la puerta pero las timbradas seguían y no tuvo de otra que ponerse de pie e ir a ver de quién se trataba.

Al ir a la sala, notó que Yuki no estaba por ningún lado, supuso que habría salido a ocuparse de algunos pendientes. Hubiera preferido no tener que ver a nadie hasta más tarde, porque tenía muchos asuntos que arreglar consigo mismo primero. Shuichi supuso que sería Hiro, pero, le parecía extraño porque él dijo que solo iría al departamento si él lo llamaba, de todos modos se apresuró en atender la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Ryuichi Sakuma. Shuichi no supo que decir al principio, pero Ryuichi ya había entrado al departamento y estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá, el joven no tuvo de otra que cerrar la puerta y tratar de aparentar normalidad, porque aún se sentía nervioso por la decisión que debería tomar.

\- ¿Entonces nos vamos de aquí Shu-chan? ¿Ya has hecho tu mochila?, ¿quieres que te ayude? – dijo Ryuichi yendo directamente al grano, mientras jugueteaba con el control de la televisión.

\- Yo… aún no sé qué haré Sakuma-san – dijo Shuichi nerviosamente, sintiéndose presionado por aquellas palabras, sabía que con él se sentía a gusto, pero, en esos instantes, hubiera preferido que no fuera a buscarlo.

\- Shu-chan, sé que estás confundido, tu mente esta en blanco y debes recordar muchas cosas… no quería contarte esto pero, debo decirte que tú estuviste enamorado de mí por mucho tiempo – dijo de repente Ryuichi – Y yo también te declaré mi amor, solo que tú preferiste a ese escritor amargado.

\- ¿Yo estaba enamorado de ti?, por eso me sentía tan cómodo a tu lado…

\- Me amabas desde que estabas en la escuela, puedes preguntarte a tu amigo Hiro si gustas… aunque todos los saben, hasta Eiri-san…

\- ¿Pasó algo entre nosotros?

\- No te diré eso, cuando regresen tus recuerdos lo sabrás… solo quería aclararte las cosas, y que sepas que Eiri-san no es tu único amor. No quiero presionarte, de verdad, solo me preocupas y quiero que estés lo más cómodo posible, y no sé si sea buena idea que sigas aquí.

Shuichi creía en sus palabras, desde la primera vez que lo vio se sintió atraído por Sakuma y ahora sabía el porqué, pero, no podía negar que había empezado a ver a Yuki con otros ojos y si se alejaba de él, nunca podría aclarar sus sentimientos y menos, llegar a conocerlo más. Pero, el saber que también había o estaba enamorado aún de Sakuma, le agregaba un peso más a todo en general. Si se marchaba con Ryuichi estaba seguro que tendría unos días tranquilos y divertidos, si elegía a Hiro, podría descansar bien y pensar mejor acerca de sus sentimientos, pero, su corazón le susurraba un nombre al oído, un nombre que hacía que cada parte de su ser se agitase, que su corazón se acelerase, y a pesar del miedo que le producía Yuki Eiri, algo le decía que no debería alejarse de él. Shuichi se sentó al lado de Ryuichi, de verdad le agradaba muchísimo, pero no podía irse con él.

\- Sakuma-san… muchas gracias por contarme eso, es cierto que no recuerdo nada de mi vida, pero apenas te vi supe que había algo diferente contigo. Ahora sé por qué me sentía diferente cuando te veía, pero, creo que debería permanecer aquí… después de todo, Yuki no me ha molestado ni obligado a hacer nada, quiero darme la oportunidad de conocerlo… de conocerlos a todos ustedes, y me encantaría que siguieras viniendo. Creo que debo quedarme, porque el cambiar de casa tan pronto, no me ayudará a recordar más rápido.

\- Shu-chan… vendré todas las veces que quieras, pero, no olvides lo que te he dicho ¿sí? – dijo Ryuichi acercándose y acariciándole el rostro suavemente – Yo siempre estaré disponible para ti.

\- Muchas gracias Sakuma-san…

\- Supongo que me iré ahora, luego te llamaré para saber cuándo puedo visitarte, tal vez podríamos ir al cine, salir a pasear o ir a comer, ¿qué te parece?

\- Me encantaría – dijo Shuichi sonriendo.

Ryuichi se levantó del sofá, a pesar de todo se sentía satisfecho con lo sucedido, aunque le hubiera gustado que Shuichi aceptase vivir con él, pero, tenía que ir con cuidado también, porque los recuerdos del joven podrían volver, y no quería que Shuichi se diera cuenta que trataba de separarlo del escritor, objetivo que no había cambiado en absoluto. El cantante era consciente que al momento de tocarle el rostro, Shuichi no se había apartado, y eso le daba a entender que sus sentimientos aún seguían confusos, pero, pronto regresaría por él y le mostraría su mejor lado para atraerlo poco a poco, haría todo lo posible para que Shuichi lo eligiera y terminase aceptando irse a vivir con él. Pronto se marchó y Shuichi se dejó caer en el sofá aliviado, pero su alivio no duró mucho porque inmediatamente sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Yuki Eiri había estado todo ese tiempo en el departamento, y no sabía que había visto o que tanto había escuchado, Shuichi se sintió muy nervioso, sabía que no había hecho nada, pero, tenía un malestar en la boca del estómago como si hubiera pasado realmente algo malo.

\- Yu… Yuki – dijo Shuichi levantándose lentamente y mirando al escritor.

Yuki había escuchado todo, y había sido testigo de las caricias de Ryuichi y de sus palabras melosas, sabía muy bien cuáles eran los planes del cantante, y había estado apretando los puños todo ese tiempo, conteniendo las ganas de sacarlo a golpes del departamento. Trataba de ser comprensivo con Shuichi, sabía que el joven no lo recordaba pero seguía actuando inocentemente como siempre, sin darse cuenta de las segundas intenciones de Sakuma. Yuki tuvo que respirar profundo muchas veces antes de aparecer ante él, no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón a ese cantante odioso, y menos que Shuichi creyese en verdad que era un amargado a pesar que se estaba conteniendo la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Yuki hizo un esfuerzo y relajando el ceño, se acercó al joven y acarició su rostro tal como Sakuma lo había hecho, pero su propósito era limpiarle la mejilla y que Shuichi solo recordase sus manos.

\- He terminado mi trabajo por hoy, quería saber si querrías salir conmigo a pasear… podemos ir en el auto a comer, ir al cine… tal vez dar una vuelta por el malecón, hace tiempo que no salimos por mi trabajo – dijo Yuki con la voz más agradable que tenía.

\- Me gustaría salir, el aire fresco me haría bien – dijo Shuichi tímidamente.

\- Entonces prepárate que tendremos una cita – dijo el escritor mostrándole una sonrisa que hizo que algo se agitase dentro de Shuichi.

Luego de eso, Shuichi regresó a su habitación confundido, sabía que Yuki había sido testigo de su encuentro con Ryuichi pero, no había actuado de mala manera, por los comentarios de los demás sabía que el escritor tenía un carácter muy especial. Pero, la verdad era que su propuesta de salir lo había sorprendido, y hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de la palabra "cita" que había mencionado el rubio. Shuichi no podía negar que se sentía contento, algo en su interior se agitaba, saltaba de felicidad ante esa palabra, y si bien no podía comprenderlo del todo, trató de dejarse llevar por el momento y no pensar más en su encuentro con Ryuichi. Al parecer, el truco de Yuki había funcionado porque en esos instantes, Shuichi solo podía recordar la sensación de las manos del rubio sobre su rostro.

\- Una cita… una cita con él… - fue lo único que se repetía mientras buscaba que ropa ponerse para salir.

Continuará…


	7. Todo por un beso

Shuichi se encontraba en el auto con Yuki, hace media hora que habían salido del departamento, pero ninguno decía ni una palabra, haciendo que el ambiente fuera algo incómodo. Pero, gracias a ese álbum y aquellas fotografías, Shuichi empezaba a comprender que el carácter de Yuki era reservado y algo frío, por no decir totalmente frío, pero, lo podía entender mejor al haberlo visto a través de aquellas fotos, de sus propios ojos en aquella vida que no recordaba. Shuichi suspiró, y aquello hizo que Yuki volteara a verlo, ambos cruzaron miradas y el joven pudo ver un brillo diferente en los ojos del rubio, no podía describir qué era, le era muy difícil decir que sentía en esos momentos. Felizmente, el escritor rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir al cine primero? Sé que hay una película que querías ver…

\- Sí me gustaría, pero, quisiera saber si tú quieres ver esa película también, no lo hagas solo por mí… - dijo Shuichi sonrojado – ni siquiera recuerdo qué película es…

\- No te preocupes por eso, por mí está bien.

\- Entonces vamos…

Después de aquellas palabras no hubo más comunicación entre ellos, salvo cuando Yuki fue a comprar las palomitas de maíz y le preguntó si deseaba otra cosa. Shuichi se puso nervioso sin saber por qué, todo estaba saliendo bien y el trato de Yuki era muy agradable, ambos entraron a la sala del cine y se sentaron en medio, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de la pantalla. Shuichi sentía que le sudaban las manos, la palabra "cita" resonaba en su cabeza a cada instante, y se preguntaba si habrían tenido varios momentos así en el pasado. Gracias a las fotos podía entender un poquito más a Yuki y por eso, había decidido quedarse con él, pero, realmente no lo conocía, no sabía que pensaba, no sabía nada de él salvo lo que había visto aquella semana y de su expresión en aquellas fotografías. Shuichi intentó calmarse, respiró profundo y empezó a comer las palomitas mientras veía la película, una película que resultó ser de aventuras y con una muy buena trama. Cada vez que cogía palomitas, Shuichi sentía que su mano rozaba con la de Yuki, porque habían comprado un balde grande para compartir, por unos leves segundos, se preguntó que se sentiría ser besado por él, pero rápidamente apartó este pensamiento de su cabeza al tomar de golpe el refresco y tosiendo por eso. Yuki le entregó un chocolate en la oscuridad, había comprado uno grande porque sabía que era su favorito y esperaba que pudiera recordar al menos el sabor, pero Shuichi solo se sonrojó y se alegró que el rubio no pudiera verlo.

Cuando la película terminó, Yuki llevó al joven a un restaurante cercano y almorzaron algo ligero porque las palomitas habían sido demasiadas, aunque el verdadero propósito del escritor era pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con Shuichi. Al final, él solo pidió un café y dejó que Shuichi eligiera una sopa sencilla y ligera, porque antes de salir del cine se había comido de golpe el chocolate y estaba lleno, pero, el restaurante era tan bonito que no pudo rehusarse entrar, al menos quería estar ahí un rato. De reojo veía a Yuki, quien se veía tan calmado mientras bebía su taza de café, sus ojos se desviaron hacia aquellos labios que tocaban la taza y su mente empezó a volar otra vez, pero no, era la primera vez que ambos estaban tanto tiempo a solas y no podía dejarse llevar por la circunstancia solo por haber visto algunas fotografías en donde mostraba una sonrisa honesta y una mirada que podría calificarse de tierna, una mirada que le gustaría ver en persona. Shuichi se preguntaba en qué ocasiones Yuki dejaba de lado la barrera de hielo y sonreía como en las fotos, aunque no podía negar que en esos instantes, sentía que aquella barrera había bajado muchísimo.

\- ¿Deseas pedir algo más? – preguntó Yuki tranquilamente.

\- No, no gracias, estoy satisfecho – dijo Shuichi sonriendo y señalando su estómago – pero, escuché que cerca de aquí hay una feria… ¿podemos ir?, me gustaría ver las calles, ver más de los alrededores, quizás pueda empezar a recordar algo.

\- Sí, vamos. Te gustará la feria, siempre vas todos los años con tu amigo más que todo… pero, te llevaré.

\- Muchas gracias.

Shuichi se sentía más animado que antes de entrar al cine, empezaba a sentir un ambiente familiar, agradable, y eso le gustaba muchísimo. Pero, no podía negar que su temor era que al recuperar sus recuerdos, entendiera que Yuki solo actuaba de ese modo para llamar su atención, tanto Hiro como Ryuichi le habían hablado del tema sin llegar a profundizarlo demasiado, para que él pudiera sacar sus propias conclusiones. Sé quedó en silencio por largos minutos, tanto que Yuki tuvo que hablarle para que saliera de sus pensamientos. Shuichi, avergonzado, se levantó de la silla y lo siguió hasta el auto, la siguiente parada era la feria y cuando llegaron Shuichi se quedó totalmente asombrado. La feria era en un templo cercano a una hermosa laguna, habían colgado faroles y había muchos puestos de comida, juegos y recuerdos. Shuichi no pudo ocultar su emoción y por algunos minutos, Yuki pudo ver al antiguo Shuichi a su costado, haciendo que tuviera esperanzas de que aquel día pudiera ayudar a que se recuperase algunos recuerdos.

Los jóvenes fueron de puesto en puesto, disfrutando de las actividades que ofrecía la feria. En algunos puestos solo se quedaban observando, en otros, compraron algunos bocadillos para comer en el camino, en otros participaron de algunos juegos comunes en aquellas ferias como el intentar agarrar un pez con una pequeña red de papel, o tratar de disparar en el centro de un blanco para ganar algún premio, si bien ninguno ganó nada, la estaban pasando bien. Yuki se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta que se estaba divirtiendo, y podría decir que era la primera vez que una feria lo entretenía de esa manera, se sentía como una primera cita en realidad y quizás eso era lo que había necesitado hace mucho tiempo, el salir más con Shuichi y hacer las cosas que le gustaban al cantante, tener citas y poder disfrutar de un día completo sin sentirse amargado o fastidiado por las personas. Yuki comprendió al fin que aquellas "salidas tontas" como siempre las había llamado, hacían que saliera de la aburrida rutina y pudiera disfrutar de cosas que eran muy sencillas, disfrutar de estar al lado de la persona que decía amar. El escritor miró a Shuichi, quien reía mientras veía a unos chicos tratar de capturar un pez sin poder lograrlo, y lo único que pensó en esos momentos fue que aquel descubrimiento no fuera demasiado tarde, deseaba con todo su ser, que las cosas pudieran arreglarse y que al recuperar el cantante su memoria, pudieran hablar sobre muchas cosas. Yuki tenía el temor de que al recuperar su memoria, Shuichi se sintiera engañado por él, porque era consciente que lo había tratado muy mal y hace muchísimo tiempo ellos no compartían tiempo juntos, salvo cuando lo hacían en la cama. El temor de Yuki era el mismo que el de Shuichi, porque el joven no podía negar que se sentía atraído por el rubio, pero su mayor temor era recuperar su memoria y descubrir que Yuki no era así en realidad. El escritor pensó en ello seriamente mientras recorrían los puestos, y pensó que lo mejor era hablar con él y ser honesto.

\- Shuichi… quisiera hablarte de algo – dijo Yuki cuando se detuvieron a contemplar las luces que habían colocado cerca del lado, dándole un toque mágico al lugar.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Bueno, creo que debo decirte algunas cosas… ya que aceptaste salir conmigo…

\- ¿Qué sucede Yuki? – preguntó Shuichi algo temeroso.

\- Lo que pasa es que…

En esos momentos empezaron a reventar los fuegos artificiales porque aquel era el día en que inauguraban la feria y lo estaban haciendo por todo lo alto. Yuki no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo y Shuichi se distrajo totalmente con las hermosas luces y fuegos artificiales. El escritor lo miraba, después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos sabía muy bien que Shuichi era la persona más importante para él y no deseaba perderlo, pero, debía ser honesto con él antes que recuperase sus recuerdos, y más, recordase la manera en como lo trataba. Yuki respiró profundamente, trató de calmarse, a veces la ansiedad lo dominaba y aún seguía tomando algunos medicamentos para controlar sus emociones, pero, estaba decidido a hablar con él y lo haría a la mañana siguiente porque no deseaba arruinar aquel día. Ambos estuvieron contemplando el espectáculo y luego recorrieron más puestos hasta que los pies les empezaron a doler, así que decidieron volver al departamento, Shuichi se sentó en el asiento delantero como siempre, pero, apenas avanzaron unas cuadras empezaba a quedarse dormido, se encontraba muy cansado y Yuki no podía dejar de observarlo y apartar algunos mechones de su cabello.

Cuando llegaron al departamento y Yuki dejó el auto en el estacionamiento, despertó a Shuichi suavemente y este con paso cansado entró al elevador junto al escritor, en esos momentos, Yuki tuvo un impulso demasiado grande y fuerte de acercarse a él, un impulso que no pudo controlar y más, al ver a Shuichi en ese estado vulnerable. No pudo evitarlo y poco a poco lo acorraló contra la pared del elevador, pronto sus labios atraparon los suyos, Shuichi reaccionó inmediatamente, al principio no lo apartó, sintió que se perdía en aquel beso, pero, de repente muchas imágenes se le pasaron por la mente, demasiadas imágenes confusas que hicieron que Shuichi se alejara de él bruscamente y al abrirse las puertas del elevador saliera corriendo. Cuando Shuichi se encontró a solas en su habitación, sintió como las lágrimas le caían por el rostro, lágrimas que no entendía porque caían de esa manera.

Continuará…


	8. Más besos robados

Yuki no molestó a Shuichi al día siguiente, se quedó encerrado en su oficina mientras fumaba nerviosamente por lo sucedido el día anterior. No podía ignorar el hecho que Shuichi había correspondido a su beso al principio, lo había sentido claramente, pero, aquella escena del elevador la conocía muy bien, así había empezado todo entre ellos, así había sido el primer beso entre ellos. Yuki esperaba no haber cometido un error, pero las lágrimas de Shuichi no le indicaban nada bueno, no tenía la menor idea de lo que el joven había sentido en esos momentos, quizás algunos recuerdos de golpe habían regresado a atormentarlo. Yuki no sabía si esto lo perjudicaría, por ahora había decidido no aparecer ante él, no quería que se sintiera acosado ni presionado de ninguna manera, aunque moría por tocar al joven, aquel beso había despertado sus instintos y ahora trataba de ahogar sus deseos con los cigarros que se fumaba uno tras otro. Quería salir de aquel despacho, odiaba estar encerrado, siempre hacía lo que quería pero, con Shuichi en esas condiciones, se sentía muy limitado, por suerte más pesaba lo que sentía por el cantante que sus propios deseos. Yuki respiró profundo y hundió el cigarro en el cenicero frunciendo el ceño, tenía que buscar la manera de volver a acercarse al chico sin que pasara nada más, a menos que el mismo Shuichi lo buscara, pero… ¿hasta cuándo tendría que contenerse?, ¿hasta cuándo sus recuerdos se negarían a volver?

\- Si fuera otra persona ya lo hubiera mandado al diablo… pero, se trata de ese tonto…

Cuando Yuki se animó a salir a la sala, observó por todos lados buscando al joven, lo único que encontró fue una nota dejaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Inmediatamente, fue a cogerlo y reconoció la letra de Shuichi, lo único que decía era que pasaría el día con Hiro, que él lo llevaría al departamento, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Yuki se llevó una mano a los cabellos, al menos Hiro lo cuidaría pero no quería ni imaginar que cosa le contaría Shuichi. Tenía que controlarse, había decidido que aquel día no lo molestaría, el que saliera con Hiro no era una amenaza, porque su amigo lo cuidaba mejor que un padre, secretamente, Yuki confiaba en la madurez del joven, y sabía que lo regresaría a casa sano y salvo, aunque hubiese preferido ir por él al finalizar el día. De todos modos, Yuki se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, decidido a pasar trabajando ese día y así las horas se acortarían, no quería pensar en nada más, y menos, en nada malo, así que le dio el voto silencioso de confianza a Shuichi.

Mientras tanto, Shuichi se encontraba en la casa de su amigo, lo había llamado por celular muy temprano para pedirle ir a verlo, felizmente, era el día libre de Hiro y había podido ir por él a recogerlo al departamento, porque Shuichi no reconocía las calles aún. Shuichi estaba apoyado contra el balcón, tenía la mirada ausente, se sentía confundido a pesar que le agradase la sensación de estar fuera del departamento. Hiro lo contemplaba a la distancia, en esos instantes estaba preparando algo para que ambos pudieran desayunar, sentía que había sucedido algo, al menos eso no había cambiado con el Shuichi actual. Hiro sabía que el joven le contaría lo que había pasado tarde o temprano, lo conocía demasiado bien, aún él hubiese perdido sus recuerdos seguía buscándolo cada vez que tenía problemas o se sentía mal.

\- ¿Deseas café o té para beber? – dijo Hiro desde la cocina.

\- Café por favor…

\- ¡Entendido! En unos minutos estará listo el desayuno.

\- Muchas gracias Hiroki… lamento haberte llamado tan temprano, es solo que… necesitaba salir del departamento y eres la única persona que me da confianza hasta ahora.

\- Pensé que te estabas llevando mejor con Eiri-san – dijo Hiro mientras ponía las tazas sobre una mesa cercana.

\- Yo igual, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero…

\- ¿Sucedió algo con Eiri-san? – dijo Hiro sin poder contenerse más.

\- Él me besó…

Shuichi se sonrojó pero no cambió su expresión, sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad, miedo, ansiedad, sorpresa, todo al mismo tiempo. Hiro no se sorprendió de lo que Shuichi acababa de confesarle, sabía que el escritor no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo, a pesar de ello, no veía enfadado ni incómodo a su amigo, por ello comprendió que aquel beso solo le había traído más preguntas y confusión.

\- Él es tu pareja de todos modos… sé que no lo comprendes bien, pero ustedes llevan saliendo mucho tiempo. No quise hablarte mucho del tema, porque quería que tú mismo descubrieras tus sentimientos.

\- No es solo Yuki, hace poco fue Sakuma-san al departamento y me dijo que yo había estado enamorado de él por mucho tiempo – dijo Shuichi de repente.

\- ¿Sakuma-san dijo eso? ¿Así como si nada? – dijo Hiro levantando una ceja en señal de molestia, no sabía que el cantante había estado teniendo contacto con Shuichi, aquello no le agradaba.

\- Sí, y eso pasó antes que Yuki me besara… ayer nosotros fuimos a una cita, pasamos un lindo día juntos, me sentí muy bien, pero, él me sorprendió al besarme de repente… debo confesar que al principio me sentí muy bien, solo que algunas imágenes extrañas vinieron a mi mente junto a las palabras de Sakuma-san.

\- Shu-chan, no sé si deba decirte esto…

\- ¡Por favor Hiro!, ¡eres el único que puede decirme la verdad!

\- Lo que Sakuma-san dijo es cierto, tú estuviste obsesionado con él durante la escuela y hace no mucho tiempo. Pero, era un amor de fan, cuando conociste a Eiri-san, sé que experimentaste un amor real por él a pesar de su carácter. Y no te miento respecto a eso, no sé qué más te haya dicho Sakuma-san, pero tú siempre has amado a Eiri-san…

\- Lo dijo de una manera tan tierna, que sentí algo aquí dentro – dijo Shuichi señalando su corazón – pero, cuando Yuki me beso… tuve tantos sentimientos encontrados, e imágenes en donde me vi en la cama con él, y otras en donde estábamos peleando. Por eso me sentí confundido, sé que las cosas con él no eran tan buenas antes de que perdiese la memoria, pero, creo que la situación era peor de lo que pensaba.

\- No podría responderte eso Shuichi, solo tú sabías la verdad de las cosas, y vas a tener que esperar que regresen tus recuerdos, tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad para que ustedes empiecen de cero.

Shuichi se quedó en silencio, no sabía que pensar porque su mayor temor era recuperar sus recuerdos y darse cuenta que la relación con Yuki estaba destruida. Tenía miedo de volver a enamorarse de él, de aferrarse a él y descubrir que el escritor solo había actuado amablemente por el estado en el que se encontraba. El consejo de Hiro era bueno, porque si la relación había estado débil, el empezar de cero sería una buena idea, cosa que deseaba hablarlo con Yuki. Desde ese momento se sintió más animado, porque tenía una opción y una respuesta que podría ayudarlo. Y en el caso de Sakuma-san, desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que había algo especial entre ellos, pero no tan fuerte como con Yuki. Shuichi decidió dejar el tema de lado, tuvo deseos de ver a Yuki en esos instantes o de llamarlo, pero no lo hizo, sabía que no podía apresurar las cosas y si iban a empezar de cero, debía conversarlo primero con él.

El resto del día la pasó muy bien con Hiro, ambos la pasaron viendo películas y jugando juegos de video, compraron bocadillos y alguna bebida, y hablaron sobre otros temas que nada tenían que ver con Yuki ni con Ryuichi. Shuichi bebió tanto que se quedó dormido sobre la mesa, eran las ocho de la noche y Hiro pensó que lo mejor sería que su amigo pasara la noche con él para que pudiera regresar más tranquilo al departamento. En esos momentos le marcó a Yuki y habló brevemente con él por celular, si bien la voz del escritor sonaba fastidiada, terminó aceptando lo que Hiro le decía. Al terminar la llamada, Hiro salió a dar unas vueltas por el supermercado para abastecerse de víveres para tener que comer más tarde y para el desayuno del día siguiente, mientras aprovechaba para hablar con su novia Ayaka. La joven les mandaba muchos saludos y le decía palabras amorosas por estar cuidando de su amigo, ellos estaban planeando un fin de semana romántico y así se fue Hiro hablando por celular con la joven.

Mientras tanto, a la media hora que Hiro hubiera salido, el sonido del celular de Shuichi hizo que el joven se despertase, él se estiró y se sobó el cuello antes de contestar, ni siquiera vio de quien se trataba, solo respondió la llamada y escuchó una voz conocida.

\- ¡Shu-chan! ¡Te he buscado todo el día! Compré algo para ti pero cuando fui al departamento solo me encontré con el malhumorado de Eiri-san. ¿Dónde estás ahora?, ¿puedo verte?, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, solo quiero darte los bocadillos que compré para ti – dijo Sakuma-san con voz animada.

\- Sakuma-san… es que vine a pasar el día con Hiroki y yo…

\- ¿¡Estás con él!?, ¡es genial! Yo estoy a unas cuadras de su casa, ¡qué casualidad! Supongo que Eiri-san irá a recogerte más tarde ¿no?, ¿puedo verte antes de eso?

\- Yo… no lo sé…

\- Solo serán unos minutos, lo prometo. Sé que quieres pasar tiempo con tu amigo y no los molestaré.

\- Bueno, entonces te veré abajo en diez minutos, ¿está bien? – dijo Shuichi con la voz dudosa.

\- ¡En cinco minutos estoy ahí!

Shuichi colgó el teléfono algo dudoso, el entusiasmo de Sakuma era tanto que no había podido decirle que no, le hubiera gustado que fuese Yuki quien llamase, pero, decidió ver a Ryuichi un momento. Además, encontró una pequeña nota de Hiro donde le decía que había ido a comprar comida y que él se quedaría a pasar la noche en su casa, con un pequeño postdata entre paréntesis donde le indicaba que Yuki ya lo sabía, cosa que Shuichi agradeció muchísimo. No pasó ni cinco minutos cuando volvió a escuchar el teléfono y al revisarlo vio un mensaje de Ryuichi quien le decía que se encontraba en la puerta de la casa, Shuichi se pasó una mano por los cabellos, y bajó rápidamente a atender al cantante.

\- ¡Shu-chan! ¡Te extrañé mucho! – dijo Ryuichi al verlo - ¡Te compré muchos bocadillos!, espero que te gusten.

\- Muchas gracias Sakuma-san, no debiste molestarte.

\- Un día deberías quedarte conmigo en mi departamento, haríamos muchas cosas divertidas – dijo Ryuichi guiñándole el ojo.

\- Lo tomaré en cuanta, gracias – dijo Shuichi empezando a sentirse algo extraño.

\- Bueno, no te quitaré más tiempo, sé que tu amigo está esperándote, envíame un mensaje cuando estés solo en el departamento para ir a verte. Te conseguiré lo que quieras, si deseas algún videojuego o alguna revista, dímelo y lo buscaré para ti.

\- Mil gracias, de verdad… eres muy amable conmigo – dijo el joven sonriendo honestamente.

\- Shuichi, antes de irme yo… quería darte otra cosa para que no me olvides y pienses un poquito más en mí – dijo de repente Ryuichi. Shuichi pensó que le había comprado otras cosas y le iba a decir que no necesitaba nada más, pero, en esos momentos, el cantante se acercó y lo sujetó del rostro para darle un beso tan profundo que lo dejó sin respiración. Shuichi trató de liberarse, pero Sakuma se aferró a él y el beso se hizo cada vez más intenso, tanto que al separarse, Shuichi sentía la falta de aire, estaba algo mareado por lo que no reaccionó inmediatamente, cosa que Ryuichi aprovechó y se alejó despidiéndose como si nada con la mano. Shuichi estaba totalmente avergonzado e incómodo, rápidamente subió las escaleras sin darse cuenta que alguien había observado toda la escena, Hiro acababa de regresar del supermercado y no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

Continuará…


	9. Fotografías

Eran las once de la noche y Shuichi seguía mirando la televisión como si estuviera bajo un encantamiento. Se reía automáticamente, pero su expresión no cambiaba, Hiro lo observaba a lo lejos, con una mano apoyada contra la barbilla, esperando que su amigo le contase algo sobre la visita de Ryuichi Sakuma, pero, parecía que el alma de Shuichi hubiese viajado a otra dimensión, dejando su cuerpo ahí como si fuese un muñeco. Hiro quería ayudarlo, sabía que en el fondo Shuichi amaba a Yuki, lo había mencionado tanto y con un brillo especial en los ojos, solo que no era consciente de ello, y la visita de Ryuichi solo había empeorado las cosas, porque antes de que saliera al supermercado, su amigo había estado dispuesto a empezar de cero con el escritor. Después de ver dos películas seguidas y de comer todo tipo de bocadillo, incluido los traídos por Sakuma, no sabía cómo empezar una conversación con él, si fuera el antiguo Shuichi podría preguntarle directamente, pero, este nuevo Shuichi podría intimidarse o sentirse acorralado si tocaba el tema. Hiro estaba en un dilema, se suponía que Shuichi estaba ahí para relajarse y aclarar las cosas, pero la visita de Ryuichi solo lo había confundido más.

\- Esto… ¿Shuichi? – se atrevió a decir.

\- ¿Eh?

\- He querido hablar contigo hace rato… pero, no sé si sea una buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué Hiro?, ¿qué pasa? – dijo Shuichi con voz cansada.

\- Mira, no quiero forzarte a hablar ni a contarme nada que no quieras, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, si deseas hablar sobre algo, no dudes en decírmelo ¿sí?

\- Gracias Hiro…

Luego de eso, ninguno dijo ni una palabra más, ambos terminaron de ver la película y se fueron a dormir. Shuichi se acomodó en el sofá y Hiro se recostó en su apretada cama. Pero Shuichi solo fingió dormir, porque no podía dejar de recordar lo sucedido una y otra vez, nunca se imaginó que las cosas terminarían de esa manera. Apreciaba a Sakuma y le había agradado desde un principio, pero aquel beso lo había incomodado demasiado, había sido tan diferente del beso que tuvo con Yuki que su mente estaba con un tornado de emociones. A pesar de todo, Sakuma le seguía agradando pero no podía permitir que aquello volviera a suceder, quizás aquel beso había sido bueno en una parte, porque había podido comparar lo que sentía por ambos hombres, y Yuki seguía ganando… sabía que el escritor era una persona difícil, pero lo había visto esforzándose tanto en la cita, había conocido a un Yuki amable y complaciente, si él no lo amara de verdad jamás hubiera hecho eso, cualquiera que no sintiera algo por la otra persona, hubiera aprovechado aquella pérdida de memoria para alejarse. Shuichi respiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, cosa que consiguió después de varios minutos.

Al amanecer, Shuichi abrió los ojos pesadamente, se estiró como un gato sobre el sofá y notó que Hiro ya estaba despierto, preparando el desayuno. Él iba a quedarse con Hiro hasta el almuerzo y luego lo llevaría en su moto al departamento. Parecía que el hecho de ser un nuevo día hubiera suavizado las cosas que pasaron el día anterior, porque ahora solo quería ver a Yuki y hablar con él, sobre empezar de cero, sobre conocerse de nuevo poco a poco. El beso con Ryuichi lo había dejado de lado, no quería darle más importancia a ese asunto y ya encontraría un momento para hablar con el cantante también, pero, prefería callar, no quería comentarlo con nadie por temor a que llegase a los oídos del escritor. Lo que menos deseaba era tener problemas con Yuki y más, si le iba a proponer empezar de nuevo.

Shuichi estaba más animado cuando se sentó junto a Hiro para desayunar, realmente, apreciaba al joven, sabía que podía confiar en él pero, el tema de Sakuma lo tendría guardado dentro de sí, hasta que fuese el momento de hablarlo con él mismo, tenía que aclarar las cosas, aclararle que deseaba seguir en contacto con él pero solo como amigos. Shuichi desayunó tranquilamente, Hiro al verlo más calmado no preguntó nada, ambos hablaron de otros temas y pronto se entretuvieron en los juegos de video. Para el almuerzo pedirían delivery, y luego lo llevaría al departamento en la moto porque por la noche se encontraría con Ayaka.

Lo que no sabía Shuichi, era que pronto se vería en muchos problemas y malentendidos, porque Ryuichi no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenía entre sus manos para arruinar la relación del joven con el rubio. A esas horas de la mañana se dio una vuelta por el departamento del escritor, subió directamente con un pequeño sobre que tenía en las manos, siendo figuras públicas nadie sospecharía que él era el responsable de entregar aquello. Ryuichi se detuvo frente a la puerta de Yuki y deslizó el sobre por debajo, yéndose inmediatamente para evitar encontrarse con él. Ryuichi partiría de viaje a los Estados Unidos para un concierto aquella misma tarde, por eso nadie podría culparlo de aquello, había planeado todo cuidadosamente y ahora, en aquel sobre había algunas fotografías que un amigo le había tomado la noche anterior. Ryuichi sonrió mientras se alejaba del departamento.

Yuki Eiri no tardó en darse cuenta de aquel sobre, media hora más tarde tenía entre sus manos aquellas fotografías que hicieron que tuviera que buscar sus pastillas para calmar sus nervios. Al principio quiso llamar a Shuichi y gritarle por teléfono, luego quiso ir a la casa de Hiro y traerlo de malas maneras, no podía soportar ver aquellas fotos, y le costó muchísimo poder controlarse, teniendo como apoyo los calmantes. Yuki al final quemó las fotografías, esperando que el culpable no tuviera ninguna copia que enviar a los medios, era lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos. El escritor se sentó, tratando de pensar claramente, intentando no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, siempre había sabido que aquel hombre estaba detrás de Shuichi y en las fotos se notaba que el cantante trataba de liberarse, ese pequeño gesto había sido el que había terminado por calmar a Yuki, pero, nada evitaría que le diera una golpiza a Ryuichi si se volvía a cruzar en su camino. Yuki tuvo que pensar mucho en lo que haría, conocía tan bien a Shuichi y sabía que no había sido su culpa, al menos eso había aprendido del cantante, que él era leal con sus sentimientos, pero le había costado mucho entender eso. Al final tomó su celular y marcó unos números conocidos, llamó a Shuichi mientras intentaba mantener un tono de voz tranquilo.

\- ¿Yuki? – respondió el cantante al otro lado de la línea.

\- Eh… pensé que podría ir a buscarte cuando termines tu visita con tu amigo.

\- Hiro dijo que me llevaría en su moto al departamento…

\- Es que, me gustaría que diéramos una vuelta… he estado trabajando toda la mañana y necesito distraerme.

\- Sí claro…

\- ¿A qué hora puedo ir por ti? – dijo Yuki mordiéndose un labio para seguir calmado.

\- A las tres está bien… ¿puedes a esa hora?

\- Sí, a las tres estaré ahí. Nos vemos más tarde entonces.

Yuki colgó y sintió que sus palabras habían sido cortantes y frías, pero la voz de Shuichi sonaba tranquila, en esos momentos le hubiera gustado meterse en la cabeza del cantante y saber qué estaba pensando, pero, no quería ni pensar en el idiota de Sakuma Ryuichi. Yuki estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas en el departamento, hasta que dieron las dos de la tarde y no pudo contener más su ansiedad, rápidamente fue a buscar las llaves del auto y salió hacia el departamento de Hiroki. Shuichi y Hiro habían terminado de almorzar hace poco, y cuando llegó Yuki le sorprendió al ver que solo eran las dos y media de la tarde, pero se despidió de Hiro, agradeciéndole por cuidarlo y prometió que tendrían más reuniones así, mientras que Hiro lo acompañaba a la puerta un poco preocupado, temía que el escritor llegara a enterarse de aquel beso, porque si él lo había visto, podría haber estado alguien de la prensa por ahí. Pero, al ver que Yuki trataba normal a su amigo, se sintió aliviado. Ellos subieron al auto y después que Shuichi se despidiera con la mano, se alejaron rápidamente del lugar.

Continuará…


	10. Aquella tarde

Shuichi se sentía tranquilo estando al lado de Yuki, había deseado verlo desde la noche anterior, aunque al recordar lo sucedido con Sakuma, se sentía avergonzado, al principio pensó en contárselo a Yuki pero, sabía que era un tema delicado y podría mal interpretarlo. Además, no quería saber nada con Ryuichi, estaba seguro de querer tratar más a Yuki por muchas razones, y no quería tener ningún tipo de problema con el escritor. Shuichi trató de olvidar aquel momento, si bien Ryuichi era una persona alegre y animada, siempre supo en el fondo de su ser, que aquel escritor de mirada seria que le daba miedo al principio, era diferente y en cierto modo especial para él, aunque en esos momentos no sabía por qué, pero, ahora conociendo un poco más de la historia de su relación, quería sacar sus propias conclusiones y como lo habló con Hiro, proponerle empezar desde cero. Aquella salida era una gran oportunidad para charlar, solo esperaba que Yuki le tuviera paciencia para que pudiese explicarse mejor. Lo que no sabía, era que Yuki había tenido que pensar mucho antes de salir de casa, pensar y tranquilizarse por haber recibido aquellas fotografías, pero el escritor era inteligente, era obvio que se las habían enviado solo para molestarlo y tratar de separarlo del cantante. Además conocía las mañas de Ryuichi, porque antes ya había pasado algo similar, él ya había presenciado un beso entre los dos, y todo había sido para que terminase con Shuichi. Yuki trató de dejar las cosas en frío, mantenerlas aisladas, pero no dejaría que ese hombre volviera a acercarse al departamento o le daría un golpe.

\- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? – preguntó Yuki.

\- A dónde tú desees… después de todo, esta salida es para que te distraigas y puedas tomar aire fresco.

\- Conozco un restaurante bar cerca del malecón, podríamos cenar ahí después de dar un paseo por la orilla. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me encantaría ver el mar – dijo Shuichi sonriendo.

Yuki llevó a Shuichi al malecón y después de dejar el auto en el estacionamiento, bajaron hasta la playa y llegaron a la orilla, a esas horas corría viento fresco y Yuki no deseaba que el joven se resfriase, pero, Shuichi estaba tan emocionado de ver el mar que rápidamente se quitó los zapatos y se puso a corretear por la orilla, jugando con el agua como si fuera un niño. Yuki lo contempló a la distancia, él permanecía el arena seca mientras trataba que sus caros zapatos no se ensuciaran demasiado, pero en eso, sintió agua salpicándole la cara y al voltear el rostro, notó que se trataba de Shuichi, él lo había mojado para provocarlo y animarlo a que caminase por el mismo lugar.

\- ¡Ven por aquí!, quítate esos zapatos y ven a caminar a mi lado.

\- No gracias, no me gusta sentir la arena en mis pies – dijo Yuki tratando de no sonar demasiado frío.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Verás que te gustará!

Shuichi volvió a salpicarle el rostro y esta vez mojó parte de su camisa, tuvo que ignorar aquel rostro serio del escritor y volvió a mojarlo entre risas. Yuki estaba aguantándose, pero al final no pudo evitar ir directamente hacia él y empujarlo al agua, Shuichi cayó sentado cuando una ola venía y terminó completamente empapado, Yuki rió levemente, hace mucho tiempo que no hacía esas cosas y menos con el cantante. Shuichi puso cara de berrinche, por unos momentos parecía el antiguo Shuichi y eso hizo que el corazón de Yuki se agitase, lentamente lo ayudó a levantarse y luego de eso, ambos caminaron por la orilla disfrutando el atardecer, aunque Yuki temía que el chico se resfriase, Shuichi le aseguró que después de la cena estaría como nuevo, pero sabía que en ese estado no podría entrar al restaurante. Después de un largo paseo, ambos decidieron regresar al departamento y pedir comida por delivery, antes de eso pasaron por una tienda y compraron varias latas de cerveza. Mientras esperaban la comida, Shuichi fui a tomar un baño y a cambiarse de ropa, cuando estuvo listo, regresó a la sala en donde encontró a Yuki peleándose con el televisor, él estaba buscando alguna película interesante para que pudieran ver.

\- ¿No vas a tomar un baño también? Debes tener arena en los zapatos – dijo Shuichi sonriendo.

\- Sí, es verdad. Bueno, la comida ya está pagada, solo tienes que recibirla si llega antes que regrese ¿entendido?

\- ¡Entendido!

Yuki dejó a Shuichi solo, el joven siguió buscando películas en la televisión hasta que encontró una que comenzaría pronto, y parecía perfecta porque tenía de todo un poco. En eso, sonó el timbre y Shuichi fue a atender, regresando en poco tiempo con las bolsas de la comida. Aprovechando que Yuki aún no salía de la ducha, se apresuró en preparar la mesa y sacó las bebidas del congelador, sacó la comida y lo fue acomodando poco a poco, así todo estaría listo cuando Yuki regresara.

Pronto, ambos estuvieron sentados, riendo ante la película y bebiendo cerveza mientras disfrutaban de la comida. El paseo por la playa había hecho que Yuki suavizara un poco más su carácter, tanto que estaba riendo más seguido y disfrutaba el momento. Shuichi bebió cómodamente, se sentía demasiado a gusto con Yuki a pesar que no hablaran mucho, pronto sintió los efectos de la bebida pero siguió sentado junto a él, pero, en un momento, algo hizo que apoyase la cabeza contra su hombro, Shuichi no supo que decir, solo sabía que le gustaría estar más cerca del escritor. Yuki se quedó en silencio también, en aquellos instantes solo podían escuchar las voces que salían del televisor, pero, al levantar Shuichi la mirada, el escritor no pudo más y sujetando suavemente su barbilla, le dio un beso.

Shuichi iba a decir algo, pero sin darse cuenta pronto tuvo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Yuki y el beso se fue profundizando, tanto que al separarse ambos se quedaron viendo sin saber que decir. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando la película terminó, ambos volvieron a besarse y pronto, Shuichi se encontraba recostado en el sofá con Yuki sobre él. Sus manos temblaron un poco, pero Yuki estaba siendo tan cariñoso que pronto se perdió en aquellos besos que le estaba dando en el cuello, besos que empezaron a bajar por su camisa, que Yuki desabotonaba con cuidado. Para Shuichi era la primera vez que estaba con alguien, tenía miedo pero estaba seguro de querer continuar, y Yuki al ver ese temor en sus ojos, hizo lentamente las cosas, fue mucho más cuidadoso y cariñoso para no asustar al joven, al sujetar su miembro lo masajeó hasta que sintió como todo el cuerpo de Shuichi se estremecía de placer. El escritor no estaba seguro de llegar hasta el final, pero a pesar del temor que podía sentir el cantante, podía ver que se lo rogaba con la mirada. Yuki se había contenido demasiado, entre besos y más caricias llevó a Shuichi a la habitación para que estuvieran más cómodos y ahí continuó, pronto se colocó sobre él y lo penetró varias veces sin poder contenerse más. Podía ver a Shuichi aguantando el dolor, Yuki lo embestía y empujaba dentro de él, y así continuó hasta que ambos cuerpos se estremecieron al llegar al límite.

Yuki sintió como Shuichi se abrazaba a él y pronto se quedó dormido, había sido un día largo para el cantante y la noche pasada no había podido dormir casi nada. El escritor no podía creer lo que había pasado, no se imaginó que pronto volvería a tener a Shuichi en sus brazos y se sintió feliz por eso, aquellas fotos quedaron olvidadas en ese instante, lo único que le importaba era lo que Shuichi sintiera y así, abrazado a él, se quedó dormido como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Continuará…


	11. Solo sé que te amo

Cuando Shuichi despertó, vio a Yuki sentado cerca de la ventana con una expresión pensativa, tuvo curiosidad en saber qué estaba pasando por la cabeza del rubio en esos instantes, pero no quiso invadir su privacidad. Además, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, nunca pensó que un beso diera inicio a todo eso y terminasen en la cama, pero, su corazón palpitaba feliz, se sentía dichoso y solo podía ver fijamente al rubio sin decir palabra alguna, verlo era suficiente, y haberlo tenido entre sus brazos había sido como ir al mismo cielo. Shuichi quería agradarle más y más al escritor, tanto que en esos momentos se puso de pie, buscando su ropa, aún con el rubor en el rostro, para ir a preparar un desayuno para los dos. Yuki intentó decirle algo, pero el cantante, con una mano le hizo un gesto que indicaba que no lo detuviese, por ello, se quedó sentado al lado de la ventana preguntándose qué cosa se le habría ocurrido al joven. Yuki se había despertado antes, algo preocupado porque no sabía que reacción tendría Shuichi al despertar, tenía miedo que se arrepintiese por lo que había sucedido, o peor aún, que hubiera recordado algo del pasado tormentoso entre los dos, pero, al parecer todo estaba bien, al menos con respecto a su relación, Yuki sabía que aquello solo era momentáneo, si bien el verdadero Shuichi se parecía muchísimo al que tenía en esos instantes, también, habían muchas cosas que debían resolver, ambos habían discutido mucho antes del accidente. Shuichi se mostraba como al principio; amoroso, temeroso en cierto modo, como si viviera todas esas cosas por primera vez, pero, Yuki temía que todo cambiase cuando él recuperase la memoria y recordara como era el trato entre ambos. El escritor estaba pensando en hablar con él y ser honesto, contarle sobre los problemas que habían tenido, hablarle sobre las discusiones que habían llevado a que aquella noche el cantante sufriera aquel accidente y perdiese la memoria. Tenía que hablar con Shuichi de todo eso, no quería que los malos recuerdos le regresaran de golpe y solo hicieran que se alejase de él. Estando de esa manera, como al principio, empezando de cero, Yuki había recordado muchas cosas agradables con el cantante, cosas que había olvidado y no deseaba volver a perder, tenía temor de que esta vez Shuichi se alejase de él definitivamente, de no poder tener otra oportunidad para que ambos puedan estar bien y darle la vida que merecía, aunque Yuki sabía que ya había tenido muchas oportunidades de cambiar antes. El escritor suspiró profundamente, y aprovechando que Shuichi había salido de la habitación, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió rápidamente, el fumar le ayudaba a pensar mejor y ordenar sus ideas.

Mientras tanto, Shuichi estaba preparando un desayuno delicioso para los dos, se encontraba tarareando una canción sin saber que era la suya, las palabras simplemente se le venían a la mente y él las repetía con ritmo, mientras terminaba de hacer los huevos fritos y las tostadas, se dio cuenta que el refrigerador estaba casi vacío, esto le dio la idea de ir de compras y así poder recorrer un poco las calles y quizás recordar algo de su pasado. Con cierta timidez se lo dijo a Yuki, una vez que ambos se encontraron desayunando, el escritor tenía una reunión en la editorial y no quería que Shuichi saliera solo al supermercado, al final, quedaron en que Hiro acompañaría al cantante y esto lo dejó más tranquilo. Yuki le tenía confianza al amigo de Shuichi, pero jamás lo admitiría delante de nadie, prefería que el pelirosa saliera con Hiro, que con alguien que no conocía, y menos que se encontrase con ese hombre demente llamado Ryuichi Sakuma, que sabía bien no se rendiría y haría lo que sea para separarlo de Shuichi.

\- ¿Entonces a qué hora pasará tu amigo a recogerte? – preguntó Yuki con un tono de voz tranquilo.

\- En una hora, tengo que hacer una lista de lo que compraré, ¿quieres algo en especial?

\- No, no necesito nada, solo compra lo que creas necesario.

\- ¡Está bien! – dijo Shuichi sonriendo, en esos momentos estaban actuando como una pareja oficial y eso lo emocionaba, y más, después de haber pasado la noche con él. El joven se sentía feliz, rápidamente terminó de desayunar y se puso a hacer la lista de compras mientras Yuki iba a cambiarse de ropa para ir a la reunión en la editorial. Shuichi quería experimentar en la cocina, deseaba aprender a preparar platos sencillos y darle una sorpresa al escritor, que siempre parecía estar ocupado y no comía como debía, la sola idea lo emocionaba, así que una vez que se hubo despedido de Yuki, se puso a esperar con impaciencia a su amigo.

Una hora y media después, Shuichi y Hiro se encontraban de camino a la ciudad, no solo irían al supermercado sino aprovecharían para pasear un poco por los alrededores, en un afán porque Shuichi recordase algo. Hiro le hablaba como siempre, le era difícil tratarlo diferente, para él su amigo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, su comportamiento era igual, salvo que ahora no tenía ninguna queja sobre el escritor. Hiro quería hablar con él, prepararlo para los malos recuerdos cuando estos invadiesen su mente, no quería que Shuichi se deprimiera si recordaba sus peleas con Yuki, porque ahora todo era maravilloso, pero la verdad saldría tarde o temprano y debía estar preparado para todo. Hiro respiró profundamente y sintió una sensación molesta en la boca del estómago, veía a su amigo tan alegre y animado como hace tiempo no lo estaba, no deseaba malograrle el momento, pero su mayor temor era que recordase los problemas con el escritor y no supiera como afrontarlo, lo único que quería era que Shuichi comprendiera que a pesar de ello, ambos se amaban, solo tenían que arreglar sus diferencias y charlar más acerca de sus peleas por tonterías. Hiro sabía que los sentimientos de su amigo eran muy fuertes a pesar de todo, y pese a la actitud de Yuki Eiri, no podía negar que él también lo amaba, a su manera claro está. Hiro estaba pensativo, quería encontrar la manera de contarle todo a Shuichi sin que esto lo afectase, al menos no tanto, y para acelerar las compras en el supermercado e ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ambos se repartieron la lista y así tendrían todas las cosas más rápido. Shuichi se fue encantado con el carrito por uno de los pasillos, mientras que Hiro, algo preocupado, se alejó con una canasta hacia el corredor de las carnes.

El plan funcionó, Shuichi y Hiro completaron las compras en menos tiempo, ambos se encontraron en las cajas y reunieron las bolsas cuando tuvieron todo pagado. Hiro le propuso a Shuichi ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y luego ir a comer algo, lo llevaría a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Todo estaba saliendo bien, Shuichi mantenía el buen humor y los ánimos, Hiro le había comentado levemente sobre lo que deseaba hablar, y el joven sabía que no todo había sido amor y paz entre el escritor y él, estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, creyendo que las cosas que le diría no serían tan graves o preocupantes como en realidad lo eran. Pero, Hiro sabía que si no tocaban el tema, Shuichi recuperaría sus memorias tarde o temprano, y todo volvería a ser como antes, incluyendo los mismos problemas sin tener una solución, o peor aún, una ruptura definitiva como temía el mismo Yuki Eiri.

Ambos fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, comieron un helado en el camino y charlaron de temas diversos, no obstante, cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, el restaurante que Hiro había elegido estaba repleto de gente, de ese modo no podrían tener una buena charla por todo el ruido que hacían. Hiro se sintió algo contrariado, pero no quiso ser pesimista y le dijo a Shuichi que lo esperase en unas bancas con las bolsas de compra mientras iba a ver como se encontraba el segundo restaurante más conocido de la zona, y a donde el chico había ido varias veces también. Shuichi le dijo que no se preocupara, que podrían comer en cualquier lugar, pero Hiro insistió en que fuera un restaurante conocido para ayudar a la memoria de su amigo, así que se fue cuadras arriba, dejando a Shuichi en aquellas bancas.

El pelirosa se acomodó en la banca, estirando brazos y piernas, sobándose el cuello por momentos porque le dolía un poco por haber dormido en una posición diferente, en los brazos del escritor, pero, deseaba que se volviera a repetir pronto, aún no hicieran nada más que dormir, solo quería estar cerca del rubio y poder adormecerse con su aroma. Shuichi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos de aquella noche tan especial para él, porque había sido la primera vez a falta de sus memorias el pasado, estaba tan envuelto en aquellas sensaciones, que no notó cuando alguien se acercó y se sentó en una banca cercana a donde estaba él. Pronto levantó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con el mismo Ryuichi Sakuma en persona.

\- Sakuma-san, no sabía que habías regresado a Tokio – dijo Shuichi algo sorprendido, sabía muy bien que el cantante había viajado para dar un concierto, pero no sabía que volvería tan pronto.

\- Sí, es que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese país, terminé con la firma de autógrafos y las fotos, además, quería venir pronto a verte… ¿qué haces solo aquí?

\- Oh no, no estoy solo, vine con Hiro de compras y lo estoy esperando, se ha ido a buscar algún lugar para almorzar, a esta hora todo parece estar repleto de gente.

\- ¡Eso es perfecto!, ¡podemos almorzar juntos! Te llevaré a un restaurante exclusivo al que suelo ir.

\- Pero… Hiro…

\- Lo podemos llevar con nosotros, todo estará bien – dijo Ryuichi acariciándole el rostro sin que Shuichi pudiera evitarlo. En esos momentos, llegó Hiro y se quedó sorprendido al ver aquella imagen.

\- Todos los restaurantes están llenos a esta hora, tal vez deberíamos ir a mi casa y pedir algo por delivery – dijo con un tono de voz frío, sabía muy bien que Ryuichi estaba interesado en su amigo, pero no podía hacer nada porque en sí, aquel cantante no había hecho nada malo, y Shuichi siempre lo había admirado desde la escuela, solo que le preocupó aquella escena y más, porque Shuichi no apartó la mano del hombre. Hiro intentó calmarse, no quería pensar mal del cantante, pero si Yuki llegase a enterarse de aquel encuentro podría haber problemas, por ello intentó llevar a Shuichi a su casa, al menos por algunas horas.

\- No se preocupen por eso, podemos ir en mi auto a un restaurante que conozco y siempre hay lugares disponibles – dijo Ryuichi alegremente – Nakano-san, de seguro te gustará el lugar.

\- No, yo prefiero que regresemos… podemos ir a mi casa o mejor, te llevo de regreso al departamento, de seguro Eiri-san te debe estar esperando, además tienes las bolsas de compras, temo que se arruinen las verduras que compramos.

\- Yuki tiene una reunión en la editorial, no regresará hasta tarde porque cenará con los directores…

\- Nakano-san, tengo mi auto con mi chofer, si gustas él puede llevarte al departamento de Shuichi, puedes llevar las compras y así no habrá problemas, además, Eiri-san no se encontrará, y llevaré a Shuichi apenas terminemos de comer, quisiera pasar un tiempo con él si no te molesta, no siempre tengo tiempo libre por mis ensayos. De verdad serías muy amable de permitirme almorzar con él, sé que ustedes tenían planes pero pueden salir cualquier día que quieran. Por favor – dijo Ryuichi poniendo su expresión infantil e inocente.

A Hiro no le gustaba para nada aquel plan y menos después de haber presenciado aquel beso entre el cantante y su amigo, pero, después de eso al parecer nada más había sucedido, y Shuichi parecía haber aclarado sus sentimientos porque pasó mucho tiempo hablando del escritor. Detestaba dejarlos solos, pero confiaba en que su amigo supiera manejar la situación ahora que sabía que a quien amaba era a Yuki Eiri, y no podía negar que le preocupaban las compras y no podría acomodar bien las bolsas en la moto, en cambio si iba a auto, podría cargar con la moto y las bolsas al mismo tiempo, pero no sabía qué hacer, aunque solo se trataba de un simple almuerzo según Ryuichi. Al final no tuvo de otra opción que dejar a su amigo con aquel hombre, rogando mentalmente para que Ryuichi lo llevase pronto al departamento, de todos modos en una hora lo estaría llamando para saber que estaba pasando, y si Yuki no regresaría hasta tarde, podría entrar al departamento y dejar las bolsas de compras sin tener problemas, y sobretodo, que Shuichi regresara antes que el escritor.

\- Volveré pronto, lo prometo – dijo Shuichi dándole las llaves a su amigo – solo tienes que dejarlas en la recepción cuando salgas.

\- Está bien… - dijo Hiro a regañadientes – me avisas cuando estés de regreso al departamento, no quiero que tengas problemas con Eiri-san.

\- No te preocupes por eso Nakano-san, cuando mi chofer te deje en el lugar, volverá para esperarnos a nosotros.

Hiro se fue sin dejar de mirar a su amigo y tratar de decirle con los ojos que tuviera cuidado con aquel cantante, que no dijera cosas de más o no comentase nada de su relación con el escritor y menos, que no dejase que se acercara demasiado a él, pero Shuichi estaba demasiado distraído para ello, él no sospechaba absolutamente nada porque estaba aún feliz por todo lo que había pasado con Yuki, lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era comprarle algún postre en el restaurante a donde iría con Ryuichi y luego ya vería como compensar a su amigo. Lo único que le pidió de favor a Hiro fue que no comentase nada de aquel encuentro, si bien no creía que Ryuichi fuese a hacer algo indebido, no quería que Yuki pensara cosas que no eran, y menos ahora que todo iba bien entre ellos. Hiro se marchó preocupado, una vez que acomodaron todas las bolsas de compras, se alejó en aquel auto.

Mientras tanto, Ryuichi al verse alejarse el auto, sonrió para sí mismo y sujetó a Shuichi del brazo, a esas alturas sabía muy bien que las fotos que había enviado al escritor no habían servido de nada, porque Shuichi se veía alegre y tranquilo, actitud que no tendría si hubiera discutido con el rubio. El cantante estaba pensando qué hacer mientras se dirigían a tomar un taxi para ir al restaurante.

Continuará…


	12. Verdades dolorosas

Shuichi se sintió algo incómodo cuando llegaron al lujoso restaurante a donde Ryuichi lo llevó, ambos bajaron del taxi y cuando entraron por aquella puerta de cristal, no evitó sonrojarse y sentir que no estaba vestido adecuadamente para aquel lugar, aunque Sakuma tampoco, pero la marca de ropa que llevaba puesto, costaba mucho más. Por algunos minutos quiso encontrarse con Hiro en el departamento o en su casa, comiendo algo rico y sencillo, pero no podía marcharse en esos instantes, sería algo muy grosero después de la invitación de Ryuichi, por ello trató de calmar sus nervios y siguió al cantante con la mirada baja, tratando de parecer normal y que nadie notase su ansiedad por estar en ese restaurante, que si bien era muy bonito y lujoso, hubiese preferido ir a comer hamburguesas con Sakuma. Ryuichi lo llevó como si se tratase de una dama, fueron al segundo piso en donde no había muchas personas y se sentaron cerca a la ventana, en donde se podía contemplar un bonito paisaje de los jardines del lugar.

\- ¿Y qué vas a querer para almorzar Shu-chan? – preguntó Ryuichi cuando estuvieron leyendo la carta en donde estaban todas las comidas que servía el restaurante.

\- La verdad, no sé – dijo Shuichi riendo nerviosamente – me gustaría algo sencillo.

\- ¿Qué tal pasta con salsa roja?, y podemos pedir algo de vino, combinará a la perfección.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con la pasta, pero preferiría no beber nada con alcohol…

\- Bueno, como gustes, entonces ¿un refresco?

\- Eso me encantaría, muchas gracias Sakuma-san.

Ambos almorzaron en silencio, si bien Ryuichi habló sobre varias cosas, Shuichi solo respondía con monosílabos, aún se sentía nervioso por estar en ese lugar, pero le agradaba la compañía de Ryuichi, por ello le hubiera gustado ir a otro lugar más sencillo. Cuando terminaron de comer, Shuichi pensó que era el momento de regresar al departamento, se lo dio a entender a Ryuichi cuando pidió los postres para llevar, y cuando la mesera se fue, el cantante inmediatamente le sujetó la mano al joven, Shuichi se sorprendió por ese gesto.

\- Sa-Sakuma-chan… ¿sucede algo?

\- Quise almorzar contigo porque te he extrañado todo este tiempo, pero, quería hablarte de un tema importante… de seguro nadie te ha dicho nada de ello, y menos aquel escritor…

\- No sé a qué te refieres…

\- Hablo de tus problemas y conflictos con Eiri-san.

\- Pero, todo el mundo tiene problemas de vez en cuando, solo es cuestión de hablarlo ¿no?

\- Sé que tu amigo no será honesto contigo, mucho menos Eiri-san, ellos no serán capaces de decirte la verdad. Yo no quise tocar el tema antes, no quise entrometerme en tu relación… pero debo decirte la verdad, alguien debe ser honesto contigo. Debes saber todo lo que sucedía con él antes que perdieras la memoria.

\- Yo… no sé si deba hablar de mi relación con Yuki, nosotros estamos bien, nos llevamos de maravilla y…

\- Eso es porque no sabes la verdad Shu-chan, yo te quiero demasiado, por eso debo decirte lo que sucedía con Eiri-san.

\- Pero…

\- Solo te pido que me escuches, luego sacas tus propias conclusiones… ¿está bien?

\- Está bien.

Ryuichi le contó absolutamente todo lo que sabía de la relación, claro que exagerando varias situaciones, al principio Shuichi lo escuchaba solo por cortesía, creyendo que le contaría peleas típicas de parejas que no tenían importancia en realidad. Pero, poco a poco, las cosas que le fue contando hicieron que Shuichi se sintiera muy confundido. Tanto fue lo que escuchó de aquella "tormentosa relación" como Ryuichi lo nombraba, que al terminar, la cabeza le dolía horriblemente, no podía decir nada, y el cantante satisfecho con ello, se ofreció a llevarlo al departamento. Cuando Shuichi estuvo a solas, se encerró en su habitación, ignorando la cantidad de llamadas y mensajes que tenía de Hiro, quien estaba preocupado por él, pero le era imposible olvidar las palabras de Sakuma. Ryuichi le había contado sobre todos los problemas, peleas y demás que habían tenido, al principio pensó que estaba exagerando, pero había algo en sus palabras que hacía que no pudiera contradecirlo, y eso era lo que le daba escalofríos.

Shuichi se recostó sobre la cama, se sujetó la cabeza sintiéndose cada vez más confundido, no quería hacer caso a esas palabras pero había algo dentro de él que no le permitía dejarlas a un lado. El joven sintió como las lágrimas caían por su rostro, sentía mucha ansiedad y miedo, toda su felicidad se había esfumado y ahora solo tenía una sensación de vacío en el interior. Yuki aún no regresaba, y era mejor porque en esos momentos no deseaba verlo, mucho menos hablar con Hiro, quería aclarar sus pensamientos, y estaba tan estresado que se forzó a dormir, teniendo sueños sobre su vida pasada con el escritor, recuerdos que no sabía si eran reales o solo producto de las palabras de Ryuichi.

Cuando Shuichi despertó, su mirada era diferente, al parecer aún no había regresado Yuki, eran las once de la noche y todo estaba demasiado silencioso, todo menos su corazón acelerado, Shuichi avanzó lentamente a la ventana, contemplando las luces de la ciudad sin expresión alguna a pesar de sus ojos rojos. Lo único que hizo fue que sus labios se moviesen, susurrando unas palabras que solo él sabía que eran…

\- Yuki… lo recordé Yuki, no todo pero… sé lo que pasó esa noche…

Continuará…


End file.
